Teen Wolf Out of the Darkness
by All things supernatural13
Summary: Knowing what could happen, they did the ritual anyway. But will the evil they're about to face make it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So this is my second story. I'm a really big fan of Teen Wolf, and had a few ideas of my own. So here it is hope you like it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you like it, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1.

They were warned, what the ritual would entail, what consequences it would have, but all that mattered was finding their parents before it was too late. I bet not even Deaton, saw this coming.

''So have you heard from Derek?'' Stiles asks, as himself and Scott walk through the dark and isolated woods.

''No... Not since he left a month ago''. Scott answers, slightly walking ahead of Stiles.

''So, you haven't heard from Cora, then?'' Stiles says a little embarrassed.

Scott suddenly stops and looks back at Stiles, with a smirk on his face.

''What?'' Stiles notices the smirk on Scott's face.

''You like her!''

Stiles starts to get really embarrassed at this point. ''No... I'm just concerned, after everything that happened with Jennifer''.

''Sure... That's it''. Scott turns back and looks straight ahead of him with a weird look on his face.

Stiles notices Scott's reaction. ''What is it?... Did you hear something? Smell, something?''.

''Screaming''. Scott looks at Stiles, worried. ''It sounds like it's coming from Derek's old house''. Not saying anymore, Scott takes off running.

Stiles then runs after him. After a couple of hundred yards, Stile's becomes breathless. Trying to call after Scott, who is way ahead of him. ''Scott, wait up''. Almost fit to collapse, he stops and leans against a tree. ''I'm... not a... werewolf... like, you''. He waves his hand as if Scott can see him. ''Never mind... I'll catch up''. He goes to move and gets a stitch in his side. ''Ow'', heaves over.

* * *

A lot of changes are about to happen, and one of them is Scott's new house mate. His very attractive cousin Maria, moves to town. She's 20 years old, and is a senior in High School, (will be explained as the story goes on). She has long black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She is also of average height, with an athletic build. She has suffered a traumatic experience in the past, and now she has to face it.

(Her past will be revealed soon.)

''I can't believe how much this place has changed''. Maria says as she walks through the front door''.

''Yeah, it's been awhile''. Melissa says as she closes the front door, behind her.

Maria walks into the kitchen, and looks around taking it all in. She places her hands on counter, in relief. ''I've a lot of memories in this house... In this place''. Maria looks at Melissa, and forces a smile.

''I just want you to know, that this is your home now too... So just relax, and'...

''Pretend I fit in?'' Maria says with a heartfelt look on her face.

''Sweet heart, I''.

''It's fine, honestly... I just, don't want people to know''.

''Well, they won't hear it from me... But, it's nothing to be ashamed of''.

''I know, i'm not a complete headcase... Don't worry all of my shrinks have said it to me at one point, or another''. She says in a sarchastic tone.

''You've been through a lot... More than anyone should...''

''Yeah I guess''. Maria says cutting her off again. ''Look, i'm fine, honestly, i've dealt with everything, and I'm just here for a fresh start... So you really don't have to worry about me''. She fakes a smile, then changes the subject again. ''So where's Scott?

Melissa just looks at her.

* * *

When Stiles finally arrives at the house, Scott is just standing there, motionless.

''I'm okay''. Stiles, is bent over with his hands on his knees, breathless.

Scott just looks at him.

''What's going on?'' Stiles asks curiously, looking up at Scott.

''I don't know... It's quiet''. Scott looks at the house again. ''Too quiet''.

''Isn't your cousin arriving tonight?'' Stiles asks, reminding the forgetful werewolf.

Scott smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. ''Ugh crap... My mom is going to kill me''.

Stiles smiles sympathetically.

With both Scott and Stiles distracted, they suddenly hear a loud crash, come from inside the house.

''Did you hear that?'' Scott looks at Stiles worried.

''Of course... I may not have super hearing like you... But i'm not deaf''.

''Stay here''. Scott holds his arm out towards Stiles, while walking up the steps of the front porch.

''Okay''. Stiles looks around, remembering where he is. ''On second thoughts, i'll come with you, for back up''. Then in a lower tone, talking to himself''. ''These woods creep me out''.

''I heard that''. Scott smiles, not looking back.

* * *

Exhausted from her drive across country, Maria decided to go to bed early. But as tired as she is, she can't sleep. She keeps tossing and turning, when finally she wakes up. She gets out of bed, and heads downstairs, hoping that a glass of water will help her sleep.

Maria's pouring a glass of water from the tap, when she gets a seering pain in her head. Raising her hands, to try and stop the pain, she drops the glass of water, and it smashes, all over the sink. Her eyes suddenly turn white, and she then collapses onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old Hale house, Scott and Stiles cautiously venture up the old dilapidated stairs.

''Stay behind me'', Scott motions to Stiles.

''I have a bad feeling about this''. Stiles says in a worried tone.

Everything in the house is really quiet, when suddenly someone goes flying passed Scott and Stiles as they reach the top of the stairs.

''Derek?'' Scott looks at him really shocked.

''What are you guys doing here''? Derek lifts himself off the floor.

''Saving you, apparently''. Stiles says cheekily.

Derek just looks at him angrily.

''What's going on?'' Scott asks concerned.

''See for yourself''. Derek heads towards one of the old falling down bedrooms.

Scott and Stiles follow him, and when they enter the room, they see Cora pinned to the wall and three girls standing in the middle of the room.

''What the?... Cora!'' Stiles looks over at her concerned.

''What's going on here? Who are you?'' Scott asks bravely.

One of the girls walks towards Scott, ''I'm Aurora... And these are my sisters, Aria, and Astra. She points to her sisters as she says their names.

Aurora is 22 years old. She's around 5ft7, and of average build. She has short wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. She has fairly pale skin.

Aria, however looks completely different. She has long black hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She is shorter than Aurora, being around 5ft4, and has an athletic build. She is also the youngest sister being 17 years old.

And Astra is the middle sister. She is 20 years old, and is around 5ft6. She has medium lenght, blond hair and blue eyes. She has lightly tanned skin, and has a slender figure.

''Well what are you doing here?'' Scott asks becoming aggrivated.

''My sisters and I sense grave danger is coming your way... And we're here to help''.

''If you want to help, you can't start by letting my sister go''. Derek demands angrily.

Aurora looks at Astra and nods her head.

''What are you guys?'', Stiles asks curiously.

''They're witches''. Derek says assertively.

''Witches?'' Scott looks at Derek shocked.

''You just ruined the surprise, that wasn't very nice''. Astra goes to use her powers on Derek, once again.

''Astra, don't''. Aurora orders her sister to stop.

''We don't wanna hurt you guys... We just want to help''... Aria walks towards them. ''When you did that ritual, it gave the Nebathon, immense power... And now there's a lot of evil coming here''.

''Deaton warned us that something might happen''. Scott tells Stiles, worried. ''Well what can we do to stop it?'' Scott looks at the girls.

Astra smiles, ''You can't stop it... This thing is coming, rapidly fast, and there ain't a thing you can do about it''.

Scott and Derek look at eachother worried.

* * *

After being out cold for about 15 minutes, Maria finally wakes up. ''Ugh not again'' She slowly pushes herself off the floor. As she stands up, she gets a cold shiver down her spine. She then looks out the window, with a frightened look on her face. ''Oh no... It's here''.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Hope you liked it, and please feel free to comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, **

**So this is my second chapter of Teen Wolf, hope you're liking the story so far. I know it seems a little slow right now, but I promise it will get better. Anyway enjoy.**

It's the next morning, and with the events of the night before, Scott is still trying to process everything. The worse thing is, he has no idea what's coming.

Scott finishes drinking a glass of water, and places the glass in the sink. Feeling defeated, he then looks at his reflection in the window.

''Hey Scotty'', Maria has just appeared in the door way.

Scott turns around, smiling, ''Maria''... He goes over and hugs her.

They finally stop hugging, and Maria just looks at him, ''Wow, look at you all grown up''.

''Like wise... Look cuz, i'm sorry I missed you last night... I just lost track of time... But, i'll make it up to you, I promise''.

Maria smiles, ''It's no big deal... Besides we have plenty of time to catch up... Starting with our journey to school''.

''Oh yeah, my mom said you were going back to finish your final year''.

''Yeah, won't be weird at all''. Maria gives him a friendly smile.

''It'll be fine''. Scott looks at her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. ''Look Maria, i'm sorry abo...''

Maria quickly cuts him off, ''Don't... You don't have to apologise for, anything.. I'm okay... It's been a rough couple of years but, i'm moving on... Slowly''. Then in a more up beat tone, she quickly changes the subject. ''Anyway, school... You wanna ride?''

Scott just smiles at her, nods his head and takes his back pack off the counter, and starts walking with Maria.

On their way out of the kitchen Maria starts a different conversation, which drifts off. (''So what about this girlfriend?'')

* * *

It's been about a month since everything happened with Jennifer. Realising the growing connection between Alison and Isaac, Scott has kept a low profile, where Alison is concerned.

''Morning''. Lydia goes up to Alison who is getting books from her locker.

Alison turns and looks at her. ''Hey... You're in a good mood''.

''I am, aren't I? So, what are we doing tonight?'' Lydia looks at her inquisitively.

''I was thinking of staying in and getting an early night''.

''How boring... No... You have been moping around depressed for the last month... And enough is enough... We're going out''. Lydia practically demands it.

''I'm not really in the mood''.

''Alison, what is going on?'' Lydia looks at her friend concerned.

Alison then looks over at Scott, who has just walked into the hallway with Maria.

Lydia notices Alison looking over at him.

''Who's she?'' Lydia asks staring over at both Scott and Maria.

''I don't know''. Alison suddenly gets a sad expression on her face.

''She looks too old to be in high school''.

''Well I guess she's obviously not''. Alison, a little annoyed, turns around and closes her locker.

...

Stiles has just appeared in the hallway and goes over to Maria and Scott.

''Maria''. Stiles walks over to her and gives her a hug.

''Hey Stiles''. Maria smiles at him. ''What happened to the dorky little kid, who used to practically stalk me?''

''I have no idea what you're talking about''. Stiles answers feeling a little embarrassed.

''Sure you don't... Well it's really good to see you''.

''You too''.

''Well, I guess, I should go sort out my transcripts in the office... ''I'll see you guys later''. Maria smiles at both Scott and Stiles and continues down the hallway.

''Dude, your cousin is way hotter than I remember''. Stiles stands beside Scott, watching Maria walking down the hallway.

Scott smiles, ''In your dreams''. He goes to walk away, when he notices Alison who is looking over, his expression changes, and he just walks down the hallway, with Stiles following.

* * *

''What are we going to do?'' Cora ask anxiously.

''I don't know''.

''Well, how can we fight something if we don't know what it is?

''Cora... I don't know, okay''. Derek furiously snaps at her. Realising his own mood, and seeing the look on his little sister's face, he adopts a more sensitive tone. ''Look I don't have all the answers... I knew we shouldn't have come back here''.

Cora smiles, ''You mean we should have run away?''. That's not your style, Derek... Nor mine... We have to stay and fight... No matter what the cost''.

''How? You said it yourself, how do we fight something, when we don't know what it is?'' Derek looks at his little sister, feeling defeated.

''We ask for help''. Another voice, adds to the conversation.

''Scott... What are you doing here?'' Derek looks over at Scott who has just walked into his apartment.

''Same thing as you I guess... Looking for answers''. Scott walks down towards them.

''Well who do you suppose we ask for help?'' Derek looks at Scott, hoping he has a solution.

''We could ask the witches''. Cora informs them.

''Are you for real? Are you forgetting what they did to you? To us?''

''They can help us Derek... I mean what choice do we have?''.

''Cora's right... We don't have a choice... We need their help''.

Derek just looks at Scott and then Cora, knowing that they are both right.

* * *

It's late, Derek, Scott, and Cora are standing in one of the corridors of the High School, waiting for the three sisters to arrive.

''Are you sure they'll turn up?'', Cora asks, getting a little bit anxious.

''Why wouldn't they? They're the ones that said they were here to help''. Scott assures her.

''And we are''. Aurora and her two sisters are standing about a hundred feet away from them.

''So what do you want?, Astra asks walking towards them, with a sly smile on her face.

''Answers''. Scott says forwardly. ''What is this evil that's coming?''

Aria looks at Aurora worried.

Astra, now face to face with Scott answers, ''You sure you really want to know? This isn't just some other were wolf pack, or alpha pack... It's a lot worse''.

''Well we can handle it''. Derek says in a shrewed tone.

''You sure about that?'' Aurora starts walking towards them. ''I mean, you couldn't handle us... And we're just witches''.

''Just, witches?'' Scott starts to get extremely worried now. I mean witches are powerful, especially these witches, so what could be worse? ''What is this evil?''

Astra smiles, ''A Demon?''

Cora nearly chokes with fright. ''Did you just say... Demon?''

Aurora just looks at the three werewolves, and turns and walks away. Her two sisters follow after her. Aria gives Scott a worried look before leaving.

**So that's it, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, so this is my third chapter, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

It's early the next morning, 6:18am to be precise, Maria's out in the woods going for an intense run. Running is a key factor in Maria's personality. She's running hard and fast as if she's running from someone. Although she may not be running from anyone on the outside. On the inside, she's always running, and it never ends. It's obvious that Maria has a past, and maybe, to many people it appears that she has dealt with it, and has moved on. But deep down there is an emptyness that will never be filled.

Running fast dodging trees, it's almost like she's running blind, and working off her other senses. But after her next tree, she comes to an abrupt stop, when she runs into someone.

''Ow''. Feeling like she's just hit a brick wall, she slowly raises her head, to see a tall, dark and very handsome man standing infront of her.

''You should be more careful in future''. A very serious Derek, says looking down at her.

Stepping slightly back from him, ''Wow, I am so sorry... I get kind of distracted in my own little world when i'm out running... I didn't see you''.

''Your're trespassing''. Derek says in a very serious tone.

Slightly dazed, Maria explains her situation. ''I'm sorry... I'm new here, I didn't know... It won't happen again.

''Good... You should be more careful, out in the woods... Bad things can happen''. Derek walks passed her, and goes to walk away.

Confused, Maria quickly turns around, ''What do you mean bad things?'

Derek stops, but doesn't turn around, or says anything.

''What? You're just going to say something as weird as that, and just walk away... You're not even going to tell me your name?''

Derek finally turns around, ''Why do you need to know?''

Maria smiles, ''Like I said, i'm new in town.. Just trying to get to know people... Is that a problem?''

''I'm Derek''. Saying no more, he turns around and walks away.

Maria really confused, goes to call after him, but speaks in a normal tone, ''Well i'm, Maria... If you're interested''. Feeling kind of baffled, she turns back around, looks suspiciously around at all the trees, and then continues running.

* * *

Although Aria is in Beacon Hills, hunting a Demon with her sisters. She's still only seventeen years old, which means she has to go to school.

It's her first day at Beacon Hills High, and some people are shocked to see her there.

Scott, Stiles and the rest of the gang are all in class, when Aria walks in. Standing in the doorway she looks around, viewing and analysing everyone in the class. Finally her eyes land on Scott, who is sitting infront of Stiles. Scott stares at her in shock. Allison, who is sitting next to Lydia, notices the gaze between Scott and Aria, and immediately feels intimidated. I mean, as if one pretty girl wasn't bad enough, now there are two.

Ms. Montgomary, their history teacher, who is also new, walks over to greet Aria. ''You must be Aria Jenkins... Welcome''.

Aria just smiles.

''You can take a seat, beside Scott''. Ms. Montgomary points to the empty seat beside Scott.

Aria goes and sits next to Scott. She looks at him once again with an apprehensive look, and then looks up at the teacher.

Allison notices the look and can't help but awkwardly stare at Aria.

Feeling her gaze, Aria glances back at Allison, who caught out quickly looks away. Aria then looks at Scott again.

...

Aria is putting her books and other accessories into her new locker, when Scott goes up to her. ''I didn't know you would be starting here''.

Aria looks at him, ''I'm seveneteen years old... Where else would I be?''

''What about about your parents? Are they okay with you being here?''

''My parents, know who I am, and what I do... They have no choice, but, to accept it''... Slightly looking away as if she doesn't like who she is, ''And neither do I''.

Scott then looks at her worried, ''Last night, I saw the way you looked at Aurora... You looked worried''.

Aria subtly glances around at everyone in the corridor, then looks at Scott again. Taking a deep breath, ''This isn't the place''. She then closes her locker, and before walking away, she whispers something to Scott.

With a terrified look on his face, Scott just stands there, frozen.

* * *

Still shaken by what ever Aria whispered to him, Scott leaves the School in a hurry. When he gets to the car park he sees Derek by Stiles' jeep.

''What are you doing here?'' Scott asks anxiously as he reaches Derek.

''I was thinking... You were right about needing help, but maybe not, 'their' help''.

''Then who?'' Scott asks curiously.

''Maybe, someone who specialises, in hunting the supernatural''. Derek looks at him with a convincing expression on his face.

''You mean, Chris Argent''.

''We don't know these witches... Which means''..

''We can't trust them''. Scott says finishing Derek's sentence. ''But even if we ask Chris, what makes you think he'll help us?''

''Maybe not us''.

''Allison''. Scott looks over towards the school's entrance, and sees Allison and Lydia walking down the steps.

While Scott is looking over at Allison and Lydia, Derek notices Maria walking towards the parking lot, going to her car.

''Who's that?'' Derek nods indicating to Maria.

Scott looks over towards Maria. ''That's Maria''... He then looks at Derek. ''My cousin''.

Derek looks at Scott, shocked.

''Why do you want to know?''

Derek goes to answer, when Stiles turns up. ''Hey''. Stiles looks at Derek. ''What are you doing here?'' Not letting Derek answer. He immediately looks at Scott. ''And why is our new witch friend, Aria, going to school here?''

''Wait, what?'' Derek looks at Stiles shocked, once again.

Maria's just about to get into her car, when Aria comes out of the school, and sees her. Maria just looks over at Aria, who is looking back at her with a shocked look on her face. Aria then looks over at Scott.

''Something weird is definitely going on, and I think it's about a lot more than just a Demon''. Scott looks at Derek and Stiles, suspicious.

* * *

After making a shocking discovery, Aria, walks into the abandoned warehouse, where the final battle with Jennifer happened. She goes to see someone from her past, that she didn't expect to see in Beacon Hills.

''What are you doing here?'' Aria asks a figure who is standing in the shadows. ''It's not safe and you know it''.

''I didn't have a choice''. Maria walks out of the shadows. ''My family are here... The only family I have left''.

Aria shaking her head, ''If Aurora finds out''.

''She'll what?'' Maria walks closer to Aria. ''Kill me?'' Maria turns away from her, ''Ugh this is all such a mess''.

''How long do we have?''

Maria shakes her head, and turns back to face her, ''It's already here''. In a loud whisper. ''The Darkness, is here''.

Aria looks at Maria and gulps. ''What are we gonna do?''

Maria shakes her head again, ''It wasn't suppose to be like this... He wasn't suppose to come here''.

''But he is here... They did that ritual, and''...

Maria cuts her off not letting her finish, ''What I don't get... Is he has all this power... Why would he be drawn to the Nebathon? It just doesn't make sense''.

''Can we beat him? Do you honestly believe we can?'' Aria looks at Maria, scared.

''I honestly don't know... Knowing what he looks for... What he's capable of'.. I know, I shouldn't be here.. But he took everything from me... And i'll be dammed if i'm gonna let him take anything else... And... Look, Scott, and Stiles, and everyone else... They can't know, about me... They can't know, anything... Not yet''.

''My lips are sealed''.

''And Aurora?''

Aria goes closer to Maria. ''I'm not good at lying to her.. But I won't tell her''.

Maria puts her hand on Aria's shoulder, as if she was comforting a little sister. ''We'll get through this.. I promise''.

Aria looks at Maria, with a look of admiration, and belief in her eyes. It's like she trusts Maria, more than anyone. More than her own sisters.

**So Maria knows the sisters, hmmm, what's she hiding?, keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is. The fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

It's really late. Maria is sitting on the steps of the front porch, to the Mc. Call house, thinking about her past. She has a vacant look on her face, like she's in some kind of trance.

''Hey sweetie''. Melissa has just come out of the house. She's wearing a long grey cardigan. And after closing the door, she wraps it around her. ''What are you doing out here in the cold?'' She sits on the steps beside Maria.

Maria doesn't look at her, still staring into space with a vacant look on her face, she answers her. ''Sometimes... I just feel like, i'm not really here''. She then looks at Melissa. ''That some stranger, has taken over my body, and is living a life that, doesn't make any sense''. She then snaps out of her trance. ''I'm sorry... That sounded a little morbid''.

''It's okay... I get it... You know, when I found out, what had happened... I just felt so numb, like it wasn't really happening.. That it was a mistake. And that it was really happening to someone else''.

Maria looks at Melissa, her eyes starting to fill up with water, ''I just miss them, so much''.

''I know you do... So do I''... Melissa places her hand on Maria's hand which is on the step beside her. ''You know, if you want to talk, about, any of it, i'm a good listener''.

''I'm not crazy''.

Melissa nods her head, ''I know that''.

''It's just that when it happened... I couldn't make sense of it... I couldn't cope... And being, in the real world, it was just too hard''.

''And now?''

Maria smiles at Melissa, ''I'm glad i'm here... With family... With people who care about me... I guess I need that''.

Melissa throws her a sympathetic smile, and puts her arm around Maria, and Maria rests her head on Melissa's shoulder. ''You'll always have us''. Melissa assures a really heartbroken Maria.

* * *

We all know that there is a lot of history associated with the Old Hale House. And this history is intriguing to Maria. But why would Maria be so interested in the Hale House?

Maria has just entered the Hale house. Standing in the middle of the dreary, isolated hallway, at the bottom of the stairs. She cautiously looks around her, taking everything in. She then walks over to the stairs, and puts her hand on the banister. Just as she's about to venture up the stairs to the top half of the house, she hears a voice behind her.

''What are you doing here?''

Startled she quickly turns around. ''It's Derek, right?' Maria smiles.

''I said, what are you doing here?'' Derek asks again furiously.

''I'm sorry... I-I... Maria lets out a deep breath. Honestly... I was a little curious''.

''Curious? Why?''

Maria walks closer to him. ''I guess, it's kind of familiar... I remember this house from when I was a kid''. She turns away from him and gazes up at the ceiling. ''It was just so big, and beautiful''. She turns back around to him. ''I guess nothing stays the same forever''.

''You told me you were new around here''.

''Technically I am... I take it Scott told you about my past''... She pauses for a second. ''I'm not crazy''.

Derek shakes his head, ''Scott didn't say anything, about your past... Except that, you've been through a lot''.

Maria turns back around, and starts rubbing her hand on the banister of the stairs. ''I know what it's like to lose everything... It's hard''. Her tone quickly changes and she turns back around to him, more enthusiastically. ''Mind if I look upstairs?'' She smiles at him.

Derek looks at Maria with a very confused expression on his face, but agrees.

...

Derek and Maria are upstairs in the Old Hale House. Maria walks ahead of him, to one of the bedrooms. In fact, it's the same bedroom, that the three sisters were in.

''So what happened?'' Derek asks Maria curiously.

Maria stops and looks at him. ''I lost my parents''... She pauses for a second. ''It was an animal attack''. After she drops that bombshell, she quickly walks over to a window that's in the bedroom.

Derek looks over at her in shock, and immediately becomes a little bit suspicious of her. I mean, is this all a coincidence. Her parents dying from an 'animal attack', and her then suddenly turning up in Beacon Hills, just as the Demon does. ''An animal attack? What kind of animal?''

Maria just looks over at him. ''Does it matter? They're gone. And there's nothing I can do about it''. Maria then looks away and slowly goes to rub the window with her hand, and as she does, she suddenly gets flashing images. They're images of the Hale family, burning in the fire. Suddenly after the images stop, Maria's hand drops from the window, and she stumbles back, feeling faint.

Derek quickly goes to grab her. ''Are you okay?'' Holding her from behind, he looks at her worried.

Maria gazes into his eyes, ''Im fine''. She quickly snaps out of her gaze, and pulls away from him. ''I'm fine... I should go... I'm sorry for being'' She shakes her head. ''I'm sorry''... Not saying anything else, she quickly runs out of the room, down the stairs and leaves the house.

Derek just looks out the window, and watches her run away, confused.

* * *

Scott is still stressing out about this Demon. They still have no idea what it is, or what it wants. He's in Derek's apartment, looking through old books on the Supernatural, hoping that something will pop out at them, but Derek has his own theories.

''So have you spoken to Allison yet, about her Dad helping us?''

''Nope''. Scott just flicks through a large, old book on all things Supernatural.

Derek gives him his usual angry stare. ''What do you mean 'nope'?''

''I'm working up to it''. Scott looks at Derek. ''I haven't really spoken to Allison since the whole ritual slash Jennifer thing... So it's kind of delicate''.

''Delicate? Seriously, you teenagers these days... Sort out your crap and ask her''. Derek sneekily changes the subject, ''So, what's the deal with your cousin?''

Scott looks at him, suspicious. ''Why are you so interested?''

''I caught her lurking in my house today... It was kind of weird''.

''Your old falling down house?''

''No my richly decorated, mansion''. Derek snaps at him sarchastically. ''Of course my falling down house''.

''Well why would she be so interested in that place?''

''I have a theory... But you're not going to like it''.

Scott looks at him, worried.

''This Demon... We don't know anything about him... Or her''.

''Wait, you're not suggesting that, Maria is.. That's crazy''. Scott gets really defensive at Derek's accusations.

''Is it?... I mean, when was the last time you saw her?''

''My cousin, is not a Demon... She's been in psychiatric facility for the last year and a half... So there's no way... It's not possible... Besides, she's good... If she was a Demon, she would have killed us already''.

''Psychiatric facility? I guess that's what she meant when, she said she wasn't crazy... And she lost her parents... I'm sure the grief alone would be enough to''.

Standing up, Scott angrily cuts him off, by pushing the table he's sitting at flying across the floor. ''Just stop''. Breathing heavily, Scott calms down.

Derek just stands there in shock.

''My cousin, is not a Demon... We grew up together... She was like a big sister to me... She's not evil''.

''Well answer me this, how many times, did you visit her?''

Scott looks at him, coming to a realisation. ''Never''.

''Never?''

''The Doctors told us, well my mom, that she wasn't up to visitors... And we couldn't see her unless, it was what she wanted''.

''Convenient... Here's another thing... She said her parents, were killed by some kind of animal... Maybe she knows a lot more about werewolves than she's letting on''.

''Okay... Let's say hypothetically, she did know about werewolves... That doesn't mean that she's a Demon''.

''No... It just means that she's lying''.

Scott just looks at Derek, at a loss for words.

**Maria's parents died in an animal attack... Hmmm... hope you guys enjoyed it... I'm kind of liking the whole idea of Derek and Maria, so I will be having more scenes between them... hope you like them too. ill post the next chapter as soon as I can... thanks for reading...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, so here's the next chapter.. I know it might seem a little slow, but I promise my next few chapters, will be a little more eventful... starting with chapter 6... so here I'm introducing Scott's FBI Dad, and will show a little conflict between himself and Maria, so please read and enjoy.**

So we know that Maria's parents deaths were ruled an 'amimal attack', but of course there was an investigation. And who was on the case, only Scott's father, Kyle. But why would the FBI be so interested in an alleged animal attack?

Maria has just arrived home. She walks into the kitchen where she sees Melissa with Scott's Dad, Kyle. A man she hasn't seen in over a year and a half.

''Hello Maria''. Kyle walks closer to her.

''Kyle''. Maria takes off her jacket and places it on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

''How have you been?''

With no real emotion on her face, just neutral, she answers. ''Fine... And yourself?''

''Busy''.

Melissa just stands in the background, and looks at the tention between the two of them.

Kyle briefly looks away then looks at her, ''I take it, you've heard about all the attacks that have been happening around here lately''.

''Actually, no, I haven't... More animal attacks?'' For the first time, Maria smiles, but it's forced.

''About your parent's case''.

Maria not wanting to talk to Kyle about her parents, slightly looks away.

''I just want you to know, that we will find the person that did this''.

Noticing Kyle's use of the word 'person', Maria stares at him. ''Person? What happen to animal?''

Kyle smiles, ''All criminals are animals in my book... We will find them... I guarantee it''.

Maria shakes her head, ''No you won't... And no disrespect, Kyle... But I am really not interested in talking about my parent's viscious murder with you... I mean your own son, can't stand to have a conversation with you''. Maria then realises how far she has gone, when she sees the expression on Melissa's face. ''I'm sorry''. Maria then storms out of the kitchen, and goes upstairs.

...

Melissa angrily confronts Kyle over what just happened.

''You can't blame her for that''.

Kyle turns around to face her.

''How dare you? After everything that she has been through... She won't even talk about her parent's murder with us... My sister's murder''. Melissa's eyes start to fill up with tears.

''I'm sorry... I didn't think''.

Melissa shakes her head. ''No... But then again, you never do... She's 20 years old Kyle... And she has been through hell... I think you should go''.

Without arguing, Kyle just gives in, and turns to leave, when he sees Scott standing in the hallway.

''Scott, will you check on your cousin, please?'' Melissa asks him, in a concerned tone.

Scott looks at his father, knowing that he has said something insensitive. ''Sure''. With a disgusted look on his face, he turns around and goes upstairs.

Kyle then looks back at Melissa. ''I am sorry''. He then leaves.

* * *

Being no stranger to Beacon Hills, Maria still knows every inch of the place. When she was younger, she was very adventurous, always doing dangerously brave things. So it's no surprise, that her favourite place to go in Beacon Hills, when she needs to think is it's highest point.

Maria is just staring down at the world, wandering how her life got so messed up. Not turning around, she senses someone behind her. ''How did you find me?''

'It wasn't hard''. Scott who is standing in the shadows walks towards her. ''You forget how well I used to know you''. Scott sits on a boulder that is at the top of the cliff.

''Used to?'' Maria looks at him. ''A lot has changed since we were kids''.

Scott looks at her with a sympathetic look on his face. ''I'm sorry about my Dad... He can be a little''...

''Full on?'' Maria cuts him off by finishing his sentence.

''Yeah... Look Maria, I don't want to come across, as insensitive as my Dad, but, you never talk about them''.

''It's not easy''. Maria looks away. ''You've no idea what it was like... Coming home... And just seeing them... It's something that will never leave me''. She looks at Scott again. ''I'm sorry I snook out... I hope I didn't worry your mom''.

''She's okay... Can I ask you a question?''

Maria just looks at him.

''They said it was an animal attack... Was it?'' Scott gulps.

''Apparently, it was a mountain lion, or something like that... Do you know what the funniest thing is? Is how, could a mountain lion, or a tiger, or what ever it was... Get in?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, there was no forced entry... The doors were closed... Windows too.. So what kind of lion, could open a door? Honestly, an animal did do it... And I don't know what it was exactly... But I do know one thing for sure... It was no mountain lion.

Scott just looks at Maria really worried. Then he just stares down at the world below him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, so here's a chapter 6, it's a little bit longer than the last few. hope you enjoy.**

It's the next afternoon, School has just ended. There's a good buzz going on around the school today as there is a lacrosse match on, and not only that but afterwards there is a huge party going on, and everyone is invited.

''So good practice''. Stile comments walking across the school's lawn, beside Scott.

''Yeah it was... Can't wait for tonight... This game should be epic''.

''Yeah of course... That is if no evil prevails''.

Scott just gives Stile's a grimacing look.

''Speaking of evil''. Stiles nods his head towards the car park.

Scott looks over towards the car park, and sees Derek standing by Stiles jeep. ''What now? One day, is that so much to ask for?''

They both reluctantly saunter over to Derek.

''What's up?'' Scott asks as he reaches Derek.

''Did you think about what we spoke about last night?'' Derek quizzes him.

Scott throws his lacrosse gear into the back of Stiles' jeep. ''You're way off, trust me... She doesn't know about us... Any of it''. Scott looks over at Maria who is heading towards her car. ''She's just trying to cope''.

''What are we talking about?'' Stiles is really feeling left out of the conversation, not knowing what the hell they are talking about. ''Who's trying to cope with what?''

Scott just looks at Stiles and smiles.

''I hope you're right, for all our sakes''. Derek looks over at Maria, suspicious.

''Hey''. Cora has just walked over to the guys. She looks at Derek. ''What are you doing here?''

''Collecting you''.

''Since when?''

''Since now.. Go on.. Go get in the car''.

''No.. I was actually going to hang out with Stiles and Scott''. Cora informs Derek.

''You were?'' Stiles interrupts, both shocked and excited.

Cora just looks at him. And so does Derek, but more angry.

''Yes''. Cora gives Stiles a convincing stare.

''Okay then''. Stiles just smiles to himself.

Scott just rolls his eyes, at the two of them.

...

Maria goes to open her car. When she suddenly feels faint. Stopping herself from collapsing she quickly puts her hand on the window of the driver's side of the car, and manages to balance herself. After a few seconds, the dizzy spell fades away. Doing a movement as if she's cracking her neck, she straightens herself up. She then turns around with a smile, and heads over to Scott and the others.

''Hey guys... You all set for the lacrosse game tonight?'' She looks at Scott and Stiles and smiles. She then looks at Cora. Holding out her hand. ''Hey, I'm Maria, I don't believe we've met''.

Cora shakes her hand, and smiles. ''Cora... I'm Derek's sister''.

Maria looks at Derek. ''Yeah, we've met''.

''So you're coming to the game, tonight?'' Scott cuts in, looking at Maria.

''Of course, I wouldn't miss it... And the party afterwards, you'll all be there, right?''

''Definitely'', Stiles smiles.

''What about you?'' Maria looks at Derek.

''I think I'm a bit old for a high school party now, don't you?''. Derek says with his usual serious look on his face.

''Funny... People usually say that I'm too old for high school... But still, here I am''. Maria just smiles.

''Well there's also the fact that he dated a teacher''. Stiles absent minded, adds in.

Everyone just looks at him. And Derek scolds at him.

''Okay''. Maria looks slightly weirded out. ''Guess that's a no to the party then... But you should still go to the game''. Finally changing the subject, ''Anyway, I'll see you guys later''. With that she turns and walks away.

When she's gone, Derek angrily looks at Stiles. ''Are you on something?... I used to date a teacher?''

''Well you did... It's not my fault she turned out to be a psycho killer''. Stiles looks at Cora. ''You ready?''.

Cora smiles.

''Scott in the back''. Stiles orders him.

''Okay''. Confused Scott jumps into the back of the jeep.

Stiles and Cora also jump in. And Derek, confused, walks towards his car.

* * *

It's evening time, and the lacrosse team, are playing one of the biggest games of the season. The whole school will be there, and after their last game, Stiles is now playing first line.

The team are all in the locker room and Coach Finstock gives the guys one of his 'famous pep talks'.

''Okay guys, gather round... So biggest game of the season so far... That's just great... Now all you have to do is go out there, and NOT suck''.

The guys just look at each other and roll their eyes.

''Stilinski''. Coach calls to him. ''Congratulations, you're officially first line... Don't mess up''. Coach Finstock goes to leave the locker room, and then stops and turns back around to everyone. ''Oh... And good luck... Now come on, what are you guys waiting for? Zimmer frames? Get out there''.

The guys all get up and follow Coach Finstock, out of the locker room, enthusiastically.

* * *

The two teams are now on the field, and are about to start playing. Maria is standing by the bleachers, when Derek arrives, and sees her and still suspicious of her, goes over to her.

''So I didn't picture you as a lacrosse fan''.

Maria smiles and looks at him. ''I'm not... But Scott's my cousin... So I'm being supportive. Actually Basket balls more my sport''. Maria looks over at the guys playing.

''Really?'' Derek seems shocked.

''Yeah, I used to play when I was in high school''. Maria looks at him. ''I mean, the last time I was in high school. Not this time... What about you?''

''I was pretty big into sports when I was a kid''.

''Really? I can't really picture you as a jock''. She looks him up and down. ''I mean, you have the physical body structure for it''.

Derek grins.

''But not the mentality''.

Derek looks at her with a serious look on his face.

''See what I mean... You should lighten up once in a while... Learn to smile more... It suits you''. Maria smiles and then saying nothing more she goes over to the bleachers, and sits beside Cora.

Trying his hardest not to smile, he can't help it and does anyway.

...

''Hey''.

Cora looks at her and smiles, ''Hi... Did, you just make my brother smile?''.

Maria looks down at Derek. ''I have that effect on guys''. Maria looks at Cora with a serious look on her face, and then laughs. ''I'm joking''

Cora smiles again.

''So Stiles is playing first line now... That's pretty cool''.

Cora looks down at Stiles, a little excited. ''Yeah, I hope he plays well''.

Maria smiles.

''What?'' Cora asks looking at Maria suspiciously.

''Nothing''. Maria looks at the game.

Cora also looks.

''So you like Stiles?'' Maria gives her a questioning look.

''We're friends''.

''He's a sweet guy... I think you two would make a cute together''.

Cora just shakes her head, smiling, and looks at the game again, not saying anything.

* * *

''I feel weird being here''. Allison and Lydia are also in the bleachers watching the game.

''Why? You go to school here, and Isaac's your friend''.

''Yeah, I guess... It's just''. Allison whispers to Lydia, hoping that no one, (by no one I mean Scott or his other werewolf friends) hears her. ''I miss him''.

Lydia looks at her with a questioning look, ''Who, Scott?''

Allison looks at Lydia, as if to say (''Are you serious? Of course I mean Scott'') Yeah.

''Then you should tell him... No point in hiding up here in the bleachers... Sweetie, as your best friend, I'll give you some advice... Man up, and take action... Get your'', She whispers, ''Werewolf back''. She then smiles at her.

Allison looks down at Scott, with a sad expression on her face.

Scott is about to run for the ball, when he notices Allison in the bleachers. He looks at her for a second, then runs. He catches the ball, and starts running down the field, tackling anyone that gets in his way, until he finally scores. As he scores, everyone in the bleachers, starts cheering, including Allison.

**So that's it, not too exciting... but the next chapter is the party, starts getting interesting from there I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is chapter 7... Hope you enjoy.**

So Scott and the guys have won their match, and now it's time to celebrate. One of the seniors are throwing a party and the whole school is invited.

Although being the oldest student, it doesn't stop Maria from going to the party. She arrives, wearing blue skinny jeans, an a azure blue string top, and crop denim jacket, rounded off with blue high heals. Her hair is clipped down to the side, with loose curls. She walks into the living room of the house, which is full of students, standing around chatting. Feeling a little out of place, she goes over to one of the tables, which is full of drinks, and she picks one up and without any hesitation knocks it back. Looking around her she then heads to the kitchen.

...

Lydia and Allison have just arrived. Lydia is wearing a red strapless skater dress, with black high heels. Her hair is pulled back into a side pony tail. Allison is wearing a black long sleeved lace body con dress, also with black high heels. Her hair is left down in loose curls. They go straight into the over sized kitchen.

''Are you going to talk to Scott?'' Lydia asks Allison taking some potato chips out of a bowl thats laid out on the counter, and eats them.

''What would I even say?''

''I don't know... How about you start with 'hey Scott, how are you?' '' Lydia smiles.

''Funny... What if he's over me? What, if he's just ready to move on?''

''Then you do the same''... Lydia throws her a sympathetic smile. ''Come on, let's go out by the pool''.

* * *

It's been about an hour since Maria arrived at the party. Since she's been there she's had a good few drinks including shots and is fairly drunk at this point. She's standing alone, at the counter in the kitchen. She pours herself a shot of vodka, and knocks it back. She swallows hard at the taste.

Aria, who is wearing a strappy lace swing dress, with silver high heels, and her hair down, sees her and goes over and stands beside her. Trying not to draw attention to the fact they know each other, she doesn't look at her, and just pours herself a soda. ''I didn't think you'd be here''.

Maria sounding really drunk, slurring her words a little as she speaks, also doesn't look at Aria, ''It's a senior party, and I'm a senior... So why wouldn't I be here?''

''I just meant, with everything that's going on, aren't you worried that he'll show up here?''

Maria has just poured herself another shot, and again knocks it back. ''Nope... He won't show''.

''How can you be so sure?''

''Trust me, I know''. She takes a plastic cup of beer off of the counter and drinks it.

Aria looks at Maria drinking the beer, and gets a little worried. ''Are you sure that that's a good idea?'' I mean, getting drunk''.

''What are you, my mom?'' Realising the irony of what she just said, she laughs. ''How impossible would that be, she's dead''.

Aria swallows hard. ''Are you okay?''

For the first time throughout the conversation, Maria looks at Aria. ''I'm great... Isn't this such a great party... Well enjoy''. Maria goes to walk away, but stumbles. ''Whoops''.

Aria watches her walk away, worried.

...

Maria heads for the front door, as she walks up the small step from the living room, she stumbles, and falls into Derek's arms. Derek is wearing a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Which makes him look really hot. She looks up at him. ''Derek Hale...

''Hey... So what were you and Aria talking about?''

Maria looks at him confused. ''Who?'' She looks back towards the kitchen... ''Oh the girl... Nothing really... She's new too... Just wanted someone to talk to I guess... She was nice... Wait, didn't you used to date a teacher or something?''

Derek tries to stand her on her own two feet, ''I think, you've had a little bit too much to drink''.

''I'm fine... But I am just a little bit curious. Why would a 25 year old guy, be such good friends with a couple of 17 year olds?''

''I think I should get you home''. Derek tries to help Maria to walk.

Maria pulls away from him. Slightly waving her hand, ''No... I'm fine''. Rubbing her hand over her face. ''Ugh I thi... I think I'm going to be sick... I need some fresh air''. With that Maria staggers away from Derek, and heads for the front door and leaves the house.

* * *

Aria is standing by the swimming pool, alone, just looking at the water, when Scott sees her, and walks over to her. Scott is wearing a plane maroon coloured t-shirt, with dark jeans, and black shoes.

''Hey''.

Aria looks at Scott and smiles. ''Hi''.

''So good party huh?''.

''Yeah it's great... So, who's party is it again?'' Aria smiles.

Scott just laughs. ''It's one of the seniors... Every year, the senior with the biggest house, and best party venue, hosts the biggest party of the year''.

''Oh right... So it has nothing to do with the game then?''

Scott smiles and shakes his head... ''Not really, no... Just worked out that way I guess''.

''Well congrats''. Aria playfully grabs his arm. ''It was a great game''.

Scott smiles again, ''Thanks''.

...

Lydia and Allison are at the far side of the pool, watching Scott and Aria.

''Ugh, could she be any more obvious?'' Allison asks really jealous.

''I don't know... I mean, I get why he'd like her... She's kind of pretty''.

Allison scolds at her.

Noticing Allison's anger, she tries to fix her statement. ''I mean, if you're into that kind of thing''.

''Isaac said that Scott had something to talk to me about... I think i'll go over there''. Without thinking Allison heads over towards Scott and Aria.

Anxious, Lydia tries to stop her but is unsuccessful.

...

Scott and Aria are still talking and laughing.

''Isaac said you had something to talk to me about''. Allison rudely interrupts.

Shocked, Scott looks at her. ''Em Allison, have you met Aria?''

''We have classes together... So what was it?''

''What was what?''

''That you needed to talk to me about''? She asks a little distressed.

Scott looks at Aria, then back at Allison. ''Look it can wait til tomorrow''.

''Look Scott, you haven't spoken to me in over a month... What did I do wrong?''

Feeling awkward Aria decides to leave. ''How about I give you guys some space''. She walks away.

Scott calls after her. ''Wait Aria''. But she doesn't look back''. Scott then looks at Allison. ''This isn't the place''.

* * *

Trying not to let anyone hear their conversation, Scott brings Allison upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms. Making sure that no one is out in the hall, he quietly closes the door.

''What's going on Scott?''

Scott reluctantly turns around. He hasn't been alone with Allison in a very long time, and to his surprise, he feels kind of awkward about it. ''I need a favor''.

Allison's a little disappointed by this. A part of her thought that he was going to ask her if they could get back together. ''What kind of favor?''

''We need your father's help?''

''My father?... Who's the we? What's going on?''

''Do you remember what Deaton said before we did the ritual? He warned us about something''.

Allison thinks for a minute. ''Yeah... He said that, doing the ritual''. She starts to realise what Scott's talking about. ''Could attract a lot of evil''.

''There's a Demon on it's way to Beacon Hills''.

Allison gulps, ''A-A Demon?''

''We don't know what we're dealing with... And we thought that maybe, your dad might have come across Demons before''.

''Well let's go ask him''. Allison gives him a convincing look.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia, all head to Allison's apartment to see her Dad.

''Are you sure he's home?'' Scott asks Allison as they enter the apartment.

''He should be... Dad, are you here?'' She calls out to Chris, but there's no answer. ''Come on, maybe he's in his office''.

''I can't believe this is happening''. Lydia says worried, as they walk down the hallway to Chris's office.

''You're not the only one''. Stiles looks at Lydia.

They arrive at the office, and Allison opens the door.

Chris is standing with his back to them.

''Dad, we have a problem... We need your help''.

Chris doesn't say anything, and doesn't turn around.

''Dad?'' Allison starts to get worried.

Scott slowly pulls Allison back towards him, and whispers, with a very worried look on his face. ''I think we need to leave''.

Slowly turning around, Chris speaks, ''What's your hurry?''. As he stands facing him, his eyes are a deep black colour, which Scott immediately notices, and realises that he is being possessed.

''Run''. Scott says calmly and they all run out of the room.

**The Demon, finally. hope you guys enjoyed. please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 8. Getting a little more exciting now. hope you enjoy.**

Anxiously trying to get away from Chris Argent, who is currently being possessed by the infamous powerful Demon, the gang run down the hallway into the large living room. Scott and Stiles barricade the door, trying to buy some time. But how long can they keep the Demon out by just barricading the door. After all he is magical.

''What are we going to do? Stiles asks nearly freaking out.

''I don't know''. Scott answers bracing himself.

''Well do we have a plan B?''

Scott looks at Stiles with a worried expression on his face. ''This was it''.

Stiles gulps.

''What now?'' Asks a horrified Allison.

''Time for plan C''. Scott shifts into his werewolf self.

''Scott''. Allison places her hand on his arm.

Scott slightly looks at her.

''He's still my Dad''.

Scott just looks straight ahead, not saying anything. With that, the furniture that was used to barricade the door, goes flying towards the gang, causing them to dive to the ground to avoid the furniture, and the door swings open. In the door way stands Chris, with his demonic black eyes. ''Foolish children''. He then smiles.

Scott wolf speeds towards him, ready to attack, but Chris grabs him and throws him, sending him flying across the room. ''You think your wolf powers can stop me''. The demon walks towards Scott.

Lying on his stomach on the ground, Scott looks up at the Demon, terrified. ''You have no idea, what you're dealing with''.

''No... But we do''. Aurora and her sisters, are standing side by side in the door way. Aurora using left hand sends the Demon flying with her telekinesis.

While both of her sisters are fighting the Demon, Aria runs over to help Scott. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah''. Scott slowly gets to his feet, with Aria's help.

Noticing their connection, Allison feels her heart sink.

Both Scott and Aria run over towards Allison, Lydia and Stiles.

After using her powers on the Demon to weaken him and tiring him out, Aurora grabs Chris by the neck and raises him off the ground. ''You should learn to pick on people, at your own level of power''.

A large smile, spreads across Chris's face, and the Demon speaks confidently, ''And you should have stayed away''. With that, the demon de-possesses Chris's body, and jumps into Aurora's body, possessing her. Dropping Chris's body to the floor, Aurora, with her now blackened eyes, turns to the gang and smiles, ''Now who's next?''

''We have to get out of here now''. Astra uses her force field power to block Aurora from getting to them. ''That won't hold her for long... We need to go''.

''I know just the place''. Scott says, lifting an unconscious Chris off of the ground.

Astra grabs the other side of Chris and they all leave the room, quickly.

''So you guys can teleport then, right?'' Stiles asks intrigued.

Aria looks at him, as they all hurry down the hallway towards the front door. ''No... We don't have that kind of power''.

''Well then how did you get here?''

''We drove idiot''. Astra shouts back angrily, struggling to hold Chris up.

''We've been tracking the demon... All it took was for him to possess someone... And here we are''. Aria explains in a much nicer tone.

''Hmmm... Cool''. Stiles feels satisfied with that answer.

* * *

Derek, Cora and Isaac are all in Derek's apartment. Isaac was living in Derek's apartment while himself and Cora were away, so now he's back living with them.

''Someone's coming''. Derek notices that the red light has stopped flashing. The three of them all wolf up.

There's a knock on the door. ''Derek, it's me Scott... Open up''. Scott calls from outside the door.

Derek goes over and opens the door. The first thing he notices is Scott and Astra holding up Chris.

''What happened?'' Derek takes one side of Chris off of a struggling Astra.

''He was possessed when we went to see him''. Scott answers as they drag him inside the apartment.

''Was?... Well where's the Demon now?'' Derek looks at Scott and then the two witches, with a worried look on his face.

''He's inside Aurora''. Aria answers, walking down the steps of the apartment.

''Wait... So you're saying that this Demon, can be anyone at anytime?''.

Aria shakes her head, ''Only someone who has suffered a lot of pain''.

''You mean pain as in if they've lost someone''. Allison quizzes her.

Aria just nods her head.

''Well that could be almost everyone in this apartment then''. Stiles defensively points out.

''Only if you feel guilty about it''. Astra adds to the conversation.

''What do mean, guilty?'' Derek asks slightly worried.

Astra walks towards him, ''I mean, if you feel guilty over the persons death... Maybe you feel like it was your fault''.

Derek goes to say something, but Astra completely ignores him, and turns and looks at Scott, angrily. ''And what the hell, were you thinking... What part of,c we're here to help, didn't you understand... I mean you went to a hunter for god's sake... And if that wasn't bad enough, he's just a human''... Now looking at everyone, ''You guys need to wake up... This isn't just some werewolf, or kanima... It's a Demon... And it's gonna take a lot more than just some werewolf strenght, and speed to stop him''... Astra raises her voice louder. ''You guys could have gotten yourselves killed''..

''Astra, that's enough... I'm sure they get it''. Aria tries to calm her sister down.

''Wake up Aria... Don't be blinded by some stupid crush''. Astra snaps back at her little sister, indicating to Scott.

Scott looks up at Aria a little shocked.

''This isn't some fantasy... It's real life... And burying your heads in the sand isn't going to make it go away''. Astra looks at Scott again. ''I get it, you don't know us, therefore you don't trust... Well you better get passed that.. Or you're all dead''.

This time Aria steps in between Scott and Astra. ''Astra stop... Okay back off... He gets it... Now we need help... Real, help''.

Astra shakes her head. ''No... You can't be serious... You know how dangerous that would be... Aurora would kill us''.

''Chances are she's going to kill us anyway... This is our best shot at saving Aurora... We both know that the longer, he's inside her, the''.

''I know okay.''.. Astra cuts her off not wanting to hear her sister say what will happen if the Demon stays in Aurora's body. ''But we can do this ourselves''.

''No we can't... We're stronger when there's three of us... And right now, there's just two''... Aria looks at her sister sad. ''We need her''.

Astra just looks at Aria.

''Hey guys... I hate to interrupt your sisterly moment but, I think we're about to have company''. Isaac says this noticing that the red light has stopped flashing once again.

Allison and Lydia drag Chris under the table, and Stile's follows them, since they're all powerless.

Isaac and Cora wolf up. And standing infront of the steps, Derek and Scott wolf up, also. With that, the door flies open and Aurora walks through, and before Derek and Scott get to do anything, with her left hand, Aurora uses her telekinesis to send the guys flying across the room. Then she sends Cora and Isaac flying also. That just leaves Aria, and Astra.

Astra looks at Aria, frightened and nods her head. ''Do it''.

**So that's the end of chapter 8... still working on the next chapter, hopefully will be up tomorrow. hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you guys think. thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone, so here's chapter 9. And there's a twist. let's see who saw this coming. hope you all enjoy. thanks again for reading. **

As if possessing Chris, a human wasn't bad enough, possessing a powerful witch like Aurora, can only be catastrophic.

Astra stands face to face with her sister slash demon. ''Let my sister go''.

''And let all this power go too... I don't think so''. A huge, devious smile spreads across Aurora's face, as she stares down Astra with her demonic black eyes.

''Fine'' Astra looks at her angrily. ''Have it your way''. Suddenly, moving her hands in a spiraling motion, Astra manipulates the air bringing it to the centre infront of her. Then bringing her hands slightly back, she then lets the air go, and it goes swiftly towards Aurora sending her flying across the air at great impact.

Aria then walks over beside Astra, as a dazed Aurora gets to her feet. ''My turn''.

Before Aurora gets to do anything, Aria conjures daggers of ice, and sends them hurdling across the air towards Aurora, but the possessed witch dodges them, then sends a ball of energy back at her sisters and it hits them knocking them both out.

All still pretty dazed by Aurora's arrival, the four werewolves, struggle to get to their feet. Scott manages to stand, and wolf speeds towards the Demon, but the Demon stops him by grabbing his neck, and throwing him, sending him flying into one of the far walls. As the Demon is pre-occupied with Scott, Derek appears behind him, and goes to put his hand through Aurora's body, to crush her organs but the Demon feels his presence, and without even turning to look at Derek, sends him flying back into the wall behind him, using telekinesis.

Without even giving Cora and Isaac a chance to fight, with one look from Aurora, they become immobilised and can't move. ''Stay down little doggies... You're not the ones I want to hurt''. Aurora then walks over towards the two sisters. Standing over Aria, who is only starting to wake up, Aurora smiles, ''You... You're the one I want to hurt''.

Aria looks up at her sisters face, knowing that deep down inside of Aurora's body, her sister is still there.

Aurora bends down and grabs Aria by the neck and raises her off the ground.

Unable to get up, Astra orders the Demon to put her little sister down.

The Demon just smiles.

Gasping for air, and trying not to lose consciousness, Aria looks into her sisters black eyes. ''Aurora, I know you're, still in there... Please, stop him''.

The Demon smiles again, ''Sorry, you're sister's a little unavailable right now''.

Aria slowly starts to lose consciousness, when suddenly the Demon is sent flying across the room. Aria suddenly drops to the ground, and falls onto her hands and knees, and struggles to breath.

Not knowing what has just happened, everyone looks towards the door. There standing at the top of the steps, is Maria. She is still wearing the same outfit that she wore to the party, even the heels. She starts walking down the steps, slowly but confidently.

Aurora, still possessed struggles to get to her feet. ''I was wandering when you were going to get here''.

''Better late than never, right''. Maria smiles and using her right hand, sends the Demon flying across the air, once again using her telekinesis. Maria walks closer to the Demon, ''Looks like I missed all the fun''.

Aurora once again gets to her feet, ''Actually, it's just getting started''. She uses her telekinesis on Maria, but Maria deflects it, and doesn't even flinch. The Demon looks puzzled.

Maria smiles, ''That all you got?''. Maria raises Aurora in the air using her levitation power and then running towards her, brings Aurora flying with her right hand and pins her to the wall. Using all of her strenght, Maria presses against Aurora's chest, making it hard for her to breath. ''Let her go''.

The Demon looks at Maria trying to catch his breath, as Aurora can't breath. ''All you had to do was ask... Besides, she's not the one I want''. With that the Demon flees from Aurora's body, and leaves the apartment. Maria lets go of Aurora and she falls to the ground.

...

Maria turns around to face everyone.

Aria has managed to get to her feet, and runs over to Maria. ''You came''.

''Of course I did... You called me''. Maria looks at her friend with a serious look on her face.

''But you were so drunk at the party''.

Maria smiles, ''You should know by now, Aria, it takes a lot more than a few beers and a couple of shots to get me drunk''.

Aria smiles, ''I'm glad you came''.

Feeling everyones glares on her, Maria turns around to the gang, and smiles. ''You can relax now Derek, i'm not a Demon''.

''No, just a witch''. Derek looks at her furious.

''Yeah, a witch that shouldn't be here''. The real Aurora gets to her feet, with the help of Astra.

Maria looks over at Aurora, ''I believe the words you're looking for are thank you''.

''Thank you? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess... You being here is dangerous, and you know that''. Aurora barks at her angrily.

Maria walks closer to her, ''I'm not the only one... Besides, i'm Demon free, aren't I?''

''For now... But you won't be able to fight him off forever''.

''No... Just long enough''. With that Maria turns around. She briefly looks at Scott, with a sorry look on her face, then leaves the Apartment.

Scott runs after her. Everyone else just stays there confused.

**So that's it chapter 9. hope you all liked it... ill post chapter 10 as soon as I can. review and tell me what you think. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, So here's an added bonus chapter 10 as well as chapter 9. in this chapter, Maria reveals the truth about her dark past. hope you enjoy. **

''Maria wait''. Scott follows Maria outside of Derek's apartment. ''Please?''

Maria stops, but doesn't turn around. She closes her eyes and a single tear rolls down her face.

''What's going on? Why didn't you tell me the truth?''

Maria slowly turns around, and speaks in a calm voice. ''Like you did?''

''It's different.. Apparently, you knew who I was''. Scott defends himself.

''It's complicated''.

''I can deal with complicated''.

Maria nods her head, ''Okay... But not here''.

Scott just nods his head in agreement.

...

Maria and Scott are on top of the cliff. Scott is sitting on the gigantic boulder, and Maria walks away with her back to him, preparing herself to tell him the truth.

''Okay... I guess, I should start by telling you that, I haven't spent the last year and a half, in psychiatric facility''.

''So it was all a lie''. Scott asks shocked.

Maria turns around to face him. ''No, I spent 6 months there. I checked myself in, to buy myself some time.. And to get myself on record... I needed a cover story''.

''So where have you been?''

Maria's eyes start to fill up with water. ''I... I was hunting... Searching for answers''.

''Hunting what?'' Scott asks with a slightly worried tone.

Maria walks closer to him. ''Werewolves''.

Scott just looks at her shocked.

''My Dad, wasn't killed by an animal''. Maria sits on the boulder beside Scott. Tears start to roll down her face.

''Then what killed him?''.

''Me... I killed him''. Maria admits in a heart breaking tone of voice.

Scott gets up off the boulder shocked and worried.

''I came home from school... And there he was... A monster... Or at least that's what he looked like... I never knew, that werewolves, or Demons, or, anything like that existed... I mean, I knew there was something, happening to me but... He was a werewolf... But he was so viscious... And the way he attacked her... It wasn't him''.

''Wait what?'' Scott cuts Maria off, curious. ''Attacked who?''

Maria gets up off the boulder and walks towards Scott. ''He killed her Scott... My Dad, killed my Mom... He slit her throat... I never knew what real anger felt like, til that day... It just built up inside me... And before I knew it, he was gone... I boiled, his insides, by just looking at him... I wanted him to pay, for what he had done... After that, I checked myself into the facility... Six months later, I hacked into the computer system, and changed everything... To the Doctors, I had signed myself out... But on file, I was still a patient... Then I took off, I wanted to hunt down, every last werewolf, to make sure that nothing, like that ever happened again... But the more I found out, the more I realised that, what happened... It wasn't my Dad... That's when I came across the Demon... He destroyed my life, manipulated everything, to make me vulnerable... Vulnerable enough, to possess. My parents dying, was the pain.. And me killing my dad... That was the guilt... The reason I shouldn't be here... Is because I'm vulnerable to him... Thing is, Aurora being possessed, that's bad... But if he possesses me... Then no one, will be able to stop him... No one will be able to stop me''.

Scott, still trying to process everything that he has just heard, just looks at Maria in total shock.

**So that's it, Chapter 10... And finally the truth is revealed. Hope you enjoyed.. I'll post the next chapter very soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy. **

So Maria's secret is out. But knowing that she's the weak link when it comes to the Demon, why would she risk it all? What is she planning?

It's really early the next morning. Needing to clear her head, Maria goes for a run in the woods. Being Maria, it's another intense run. She's going at a very fast pace, which for someone who is still technically human, it's not very natural.

She's running through the woods, dodging all the trees that meet her, when suddenly she comes to an abrupt stop. Not moving another inch or turning around, she speaks, ''Do you always sneak up on defenseless girls, in the middle of the woods?''

''You're not exactly defenseless now, are you?'' Derek is standing about twenty feet behind her.

Maria just smiles and turns around. ''What ever you need to say to me, Derek, just say it''.

Derek walks towards her, ''Okay... Why the games? The secrecy... You obviously knew about all of us. So why pretend?''

''I've been hunting this Demon, for the last year.. I didn't even know I was hunting him, until about eight months ago... Up to then.. I was hunting... Well, your kind''. Maria slowly walks towards Derek, until she is practically an inch away from him. ''You have no idea, what i've been through... And which is more, you have no idea what you're dealing with''. Maria turns around and goes to walk away, until Derek's voice stops her once again.

''It's you he wants, right?''

Maria just stops and doesn't say or do anything.

Derek walks up closer behind her. ''It wasn't very hard to work out... But what I don't get is, why he didn't possess you, when he had the chance?''

Maria turns around, and this time Derek is even closer. So close that they are practically touching. But calm, Maria just looks into his eyes, with a blank look on her face. ''Because, I didn't give him permission''.

Derek just looks at her in shock.

Seductively, Maria rubs the side of his face. ''Yes Derek, I am that powerful''. She then smiles and walks away. Then she continues her run, as if nothing has happened.

Derek just stands there, like Scott he wanders why she would risk everything by being here.

* * *

Scott hasn't spoken to Maria, since her confession the night before. Walking through the school's hallway, he looks around at all the people, who are so innocent to the fact that superntural beings really do exist. It's still all pretty new to him, and now he has to deal with a Demon. But more than that, he has realised that the last year and half of his personal life has been a lie.

''So Maria's a witch''. Stiles has just joined Scott walking through the hallway. He thinks for a moment. Then he becomes strangely, excited. ''That is so cool''.

Scott just gives him an angry glare.

''What's up with you?''

''My cousins a witch'', Scott snaps back at him.

''Didn't I just mention that? Anyway why all the secrecy... What skeletons are looming in her closet?'' Stiles asks in an overly intrigued tone of voice.

''I can't tell you''.

''What? But I'm your best friend... Your brother, your amigo''. Stiles rambles on.

''I get it''. Scott cuts him off, a little annoyed. ''And look, if Maria wants you to know, then you will know... And why are you so interested anyway? It's not like she's the first witch you've met in the last couple of weeks''.

''No... But she is the only one i've known since we were kids''. Stiles says more seriously.

''I know.''

''Anyway, how was she this morning?''

''I don't know, she was gone before I got up''. Scott answers, stopping at his locker. He opens it and starts taking his books out for his morning classes, and throws them in his back pack.

''Gone? Gone where?'' Stiles asks curiously.

''For a run probably''.

''Oh... Well, i've got class... See you later''. Stiles abruptly runs off.

Scott looks at him confused, then notices Cora, and he quickly joins the dots.

...

Maria is at her locker, getting her books out. When she suddenly gets another faint spell, and stumbles backwards. As she does, she's stopped by someone else. When she levels herself, she looks behind her and sees Scott.

''Are you okay? What just happened?''

Maria closes her locker. ''Just a dizzy spell... I'll be fine''.

Scott just looks at her, unconvinced.

''Okay, it happens now and again... I get these feelings, when there's evil around''.

Scott looks around, nervously.

''Relax, the demon's not here now... I meant, when he's around generally''. They both start walking down the hallway, towards Maria's class. ''I feel things... It's called empathy... I can feel when people are good, bad, happy, sad... All those types of feelings... I also see images''.

''Like premonitions?''

Maria shakes her head,''No... Premonitions, are of the future... Mine, are of the past''.

Scott suddenly comes to realisation. ''That's why you were checking out Derek's place!''

''So much has happened there... I saw it... The fire... I felt their pain... I feel it, everytime I'm around Derek''.

''Wow''. Scott feels overwhelmed by everything that he has learned about his cousin in the last two days. And looking into her eyes, for the first time, he sees how broken his older cousin, the girl he has always seen as his big sister, really is.

''Does it hurt?'' Scott asks sincerely.

Maria nods her head. ''Sometimes... But then other times, I can relate to him... It's like, in some strange way, we share, the same pain... Look Scott, i'm sorry, that I didn't tell you who I really was... There is a lot about 'our heritage', that you don't know about... But you should... In fact, not just you... But your mom, too''. Maria smiles, as she stops outside her class room. ''Anyway, this is me... I'll see you later Scott''.

Maria walks into her classroom, and leaves Scott just standing there. This time she leaves him feeling confused. With that, the bell rings, and Scott runs down the hallway, to his own class.

* * *

Scott walks into his first class. History. He's late of course. Stiles, Allison and Lydia are all in class. And so is Aria.

Ms. Montgomory greets him at the door. ''Nice of you to join us Mr. Mc. Call.

Scott just smiles. ''Sorry''.

''Take your seat''.

Scott goes and sits down next to Aria.

As Ms. Montgomory starts teaching the class, Scott whispers to Aria. ''Are you okay?''

Aria smiles at him. ''Yeah, i'm fine... You?

''Getting there... Can we talk after class?''

Aria looks at him, curious, ''Sure''.

Scott smiles, then looks straight ahead, and pays attention to Ms. Montgomory.

Allison, who is sitting back a bit from Scott, looks at both Scott and Aria, and starts to realise that maybe she really has lost him. And this time, for good.

* * *

Cora is sitting on one of the benches in the school's courtyard, when Stiles sees her, and goes over to talk to her.

''Hey''. Stiles jumps up and sits on the bench beside her.

Cora smiles, ''Hi''.

''So last night was fun, huh?''.

Cora just shakes her head at him, smiling, ''If you say so... So how's Scott? He must be pretty shocked''.

''He is, but he'll get over it... After all, at least he knows that this bad ass witch, will always have his back''.

''Unless she's possessed''.

Stiles looks at her worried.

''Relax, I was joking... Well kind of'''.

Stiles smiles at her. ''I still can't figure out why she would lie though''.

''Scott didn't tell you?''

Stiles just shakes his head, ''No.. And he won't... Not unless, she wants him to''.

''So are we gonna keep doing this?'' Cora immediately changes the subject.

Stiles looks at her confused. ''Hmm?''

''When are you gonna stop being so childish, and just ask me out?''

''Oh''.

''Oh?... That's all you're gonna say? Okay then, I guess i'm gonna have to be the 'manly one' and ask you out''.

Before she even gets a chance to properly ask him out, Stiles cuts in, ''I accept''.

Cora smiles, shaking her head once again. ''Great''.

* * *

After school, Aria is waiting in the school's Gym for Scott.

''Hey''. Scott has just walked into the Gym, and goes over to Aria.

''Hi... Everything okay?''

''So, how do you know Maria?'' Scott gets straight to the point, wanting to know, everything there is to know about Maria, especially the parts about her past that she hasn't told him.

Aria just stands there, trying to figure out where to start.

**So that's the end of chapter 11. hope you enjoyed. will post the next chapter soon. please feel free to review, thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been really busy... But to make up for it, Ill be uploading two chapters tonight, so hope you enjoy. **

Looking at the confused expression on Scott's face, Aria knows that she needs to put him out of his misery. There's so much about his cousin that Scott has just learned, and even more, that he still doesn't know... Like, why would the Demon want Maria's body so badly, that he'd possess her dad, to kill her Mom, and then have Maria kill her Dad. None of it makes any sense to Scott. He needs to know the truth, and Aria's his best chance.

''When my sisters and I, first got our powers, it was cool''. Aria is sitting in the bleachers, in the Gym. ''We didn't know much about them... But they were fun... We didn't do much, only pull pranks and stuff... We'd pull a prank on someone, and they wouldn't have a clue what was going on.. It was just innocent''.

''Wait, so you guys weren't born with your powers''. Scott, who is standing on the bottom step of the bleachers, cuts in, curious.

''We were but, they were dormant, until the last child turned 15''. Aria explains to him.

''Oh right... Carry on''.

So Aurora, worked in this local diner, part time, while she was at college, and myself and Astra used to hang out there everyday after school... We'd do our homework and stuff... So, one day we were at the diner, as usual, when this new girl walked in. Myself and Astra were at the counter doing our homework, and Aurora was making coffees... I mean, where I come from, it's pretty small, so everyobody knows everybody... So if someone's new, you'll notice... So Aurora being Aurora, decided it was time to welcome the new resident, to our little town... So, we pulled a prank... Thing is, it got a little out of hand... The next day we were in the diner again, and the girl walked in''.

''Wait, what was the prank?'', Scott asks curious.

Aria just smiles. ''That's irrelevant. Let's just say, it was really stupid and move on... Anyway''. She continues on with the story. ''Again myself and Astra were sitting at the counter, and Aurora was serving another customer. We were minding our own business, trying not to make ourselves obvious, so we didn't look over at her... But needless to say, ignoring the new girl, wasn't going to be that easy''.

Scott sits down on the bottom step.

...

Flashback...

(This is a flashback of when the witches and Maria met.)

Maria, walks into the diner, and subtly scans the place. Then she walks down the steps and heads towards the counter. When she gets to the counter, she sits down beside, Aria and Astra, but doesn't address them.

Aurora reluctantly walks over to her and takes her order. Maria doesn't order any food, just a coffee. Aurora pours the coffee, not saying anything else, then starts cleaning down the counter.

Finally, Maria speaks. ''I know what you are''.

They three girls all look at her. Aurora walks over towards her. ''I have no idea what you're talking about''.

Maria just smiles then changes the subject. ''hmmm, they look really good''. Maria notices some chocolate brownies on display on the counter... ''Oh, I really shouldn't... Oh what the hell''. Maria orders something from Aurora. ''Can I have one of those brownies please?''

Aurora looks at her, a little on edge, while getting the brownie for her.

Aria and Astra are also a little uneasy around Maria.

About a half an hour passes, and Maria is still sitting at the counter. She hasn't said anything since ordering her brownie, when out of no where, she whispers something, that gobsmacks the sisters. ''So, how long have you guys had your powers''.

The three girls look and her both shocked, and a little freaked out.

Maria pauses for a moment, letting them sweat, then breaks the silence. ''Don't worry... I'm one too''. She just smiles.

...

Back to the present.

''So, that was it... We all became great friends with her after that''. Aria concludes.

''Okay... But what happened? I mean, there was a lot of tension, between Maria and Aurora''. Scott asks intrigued.

''Maria's hunt for answers, of course led down a dark path... When she discovered the Demon, someone was bound to get hurt... And''. Aria pauses for a moment. ''And that someone was, Lee... Aurora's boyfriend... The Demon sent a message... And someone had to pay the price... Aurora has never forgiven Maria for that... In her eyes, Maria should stopped it''.

''Then why didn't she?'' Scott asks in awe.

''She couldn't... It wasn't Maria's fault... Nor Aurora's but'',.

''Aurora still blames herself... And that's why, she's weak to the Demon''. Scott assumes.

Aria just nods her head. ''So now you know''.

''Yeah... There's just one more thing... Why is Maria, so valuable, to this Demon?''

''That's simple... Power... Maria's power is never ending... And with power like that... You become never ending''.

Scott just looks at Aria, with a vacant look on his face. Because at this point, he has no idea what to think.

**So that's it, short I know... But as promised the other chapter will be up straight away. hope you all enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So as promised, the second chapter of the night. Hope you all enjoy.**

It's around Midnight, and Maria is in bed. She's tossing and turning, as she is having an intense dream.

(Dream)

Maria is standing on the top of a cliff. She's motionless, no expression on her face. When suddenly she just falls. But without making a final landing, Maria wakes up suddenly, sweating and breathing hard.

She pushes the covers on the bed back, back off of her, and gets up. She puts slippers on, which are beside her bed, and grabs her robe, which is on a chair in her room, and puts it on her. Tieing it, she goes towards the door, and heads downstairs.

...

Maria walks into the kitchen, and notices Melissa sitting at the counter, with a cup of coffee.

''Hey?'' Maria looks at her shocked.

''Hi''... ''Couldn't sleep?'' Melissa asks curious.

Maria shakes her head, as she heads towards the cupboard and takes out a glass. ''Just a bad dream''. Maria pours water, from the tap into a glass.

''So they've started then?''

Maria turns around and looks at Melissa in shock.

''Scott, told me''.

''I see''. Maria sits at the far end of the counter.

''Don't hold it against him... I made him promise that, he'd keep me up to date, with all things supernatural.

''I was going to tell you''.

''I know''.

''So, you know then... About the dreams I mean... About everything?''

''My Mom, your gran... She used to tell myself and... Your mom, about where we came from, and who our gran mother was... What she was... But, I didn't believe in any of that stuff... Your mom did though... She was a true believer''.

''I know, they mean something but''.

''They're never clear''.. Melissa finishes Maria's sentence.

Maria shakes her head, ''No''. Maria subtly changes the subject, ''So, what else, did Scott tell you?''

''He told me, about the Demon, and the witches... The other witches... Is there anything else, that I should know?'' Melissa looks at Maria suspicious.

''No... Nothing else... That's pretty much it'' Maria finishes drinking her water, and starts getting up from the counter. ''Well, I think, i'm gonna try and get some sleep... Night''. Maria leaves the kitchen.

''Night sweetheart''. Melissa calls after her.

* * *

The following day, Allison turns up at school, ready for business. Today she has one thing on her mind, and that's getting Scott back.

Scott has a free period, and is on the lacross field on his own, practicing his shots.

Noticing that he's alone, Allison goes down to him. ''Hey''.

Scott turns around and sees Allison standing behind him.

Allison is dressed to impress. She is wearing a short black dress, with gold high heals.

''Allison''. Scott looks at her in shock.

''So, the other night was tense huh''. Allison says trying to make conversation.

''Yeah... Em, how's your dad?''

''He's fine... Confused but''.

''He doesn't remember the Demon being inside him?''

Allison shakes her head. ''No... I guess it's a mortal thing''. She smiles... She then walks closer to him. ''Listen Scott, I was wandering, if we could hang out tonight? I mean if you're free''.

Scott hesitates. ''Actually... I'm not... I kind of, made plans with Aria''.

Allison feels hurt by Scott's revelation. ''You guys are going on a date... Well okay then''. Allison turns and goes to walk away.

''Allison?''

Allison quickly turns around. ''Just answer one question for me... Are we ever getting back together?''

Scott becomes baffled, and doesn't know what to say.

''Okay... I guess there's my answer''. She turns back around and quickly walks away.

Scott just stands there, a bit angry at himself. He then shoots the ball really hard, in his werewolf rage, and the ball goes through the net.

...

Allison hurrys towards her locker, when Isaac sees her, and goes over towards her.

''Hey''.

Allison looks at him. ''Oh hey''.

''Everything okay?'' Isaac asks her, concerned.

''Everything's great... Are you free tonight?'' Allison asks him out without even thinking.

''Sure... What did you have in mind?''

Allison just smiles.

* * *

Maria and Aria are walking through the school corridor talking.

''I had another dream last night''. Maria confesses to Aria.

''Really? Well what happened?''

''Nothing really... One minute, I'm standing on a cliff, the next i'm falling... And then I wake up''.

''This isn't good''. Aria looks Maria worried. ''The last time, you had one of these dreams''...

''I know''. Maria cuts her off.

''Well are you going to do?... You can't keep him out forever''.

''Yeah, I know''. Maria notices Lydia who is standing at her locker, talking to a group of guys. ''But I have a plan''.

Aria looks at Maria, suspiciously.

And Maria just smiles.

**So that's it. Wander what Lydia has to do with Maria's plan. Want to find out?... Guess you guys will have to wait til tomorrow. :) hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for reading my story. please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, sorry about the slow updates lately, bee very busy. Anyway, here's chapter 14, hope you all enjoy.**

So, we all know that Lydia is a Banshee, and so does Maria. And although being able to predict someone's death is a little morbid, it can be used as a strategy. And that's what Maria intends to do.

Maria and Lydia are hiking through the woods on their way towards the old Hale house.

''So, why do you need me?'' Lydia asks in a tired tone, as Maria is walking so fast.

''I told you... You can predict when someone's going to die... And I can't... There fore I need you''. Maria explains to her.

''But, I thought you get visions''.

''I get visions of the past... Other people's pasts... And I have dreams.. Very cryptic dreams... But they're not clear... They just let me know that something bad is going to happen''.

''Well, I can't even control this power... It just happens''.

Maria looks at her and smiles. ''That's why, i'm going to help you''.

Lydia looks at her slightly worried. ''Am I even safe out here with you?''

''I'm probably the one person, that can actually protect you right now''.

''But doesn't the Demon want you?''

''Trust me, you're safe''. Maria smiles assuringly.

''Well, how do I know you're not already possessed by the Demon?.. And you're not just luring me into a trap''. Lydia questions her again.

Finally, Maria stops. She bends down and pulls a small, but sharp knife, from her boot.

Lydia steps back. ''What are you doing?''

''If I bleed red blood... I'm human... Meaning I'm me... But if black gue comes out... I'd advise you to run''. Maria then slowly pulls the knife across the palm of her hand, causing her to bleed 'red blood'.

Lydia looks at Maria cutting herself, in horror, and notices the painful expression on Maria's face.

Maria finally stops. ''Happy now?''

Lydia just nods.

''Come on... We're running out of time''. Maria starts walking on again, and Lydia follows her.

* * *

Finally, after a tiring hike, (for Lydia), both girls arrive at the house.

Maria stops at the foot of the steps, and looks at Lydia. ''Look Lydia, I know, that this is a lot to ask... But I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate... Truth is, I don't know what's going to happen''.

''Are you scared?''

''Everyone's scared... You just just have to learn to turn your fear, into adrenaline... And it's the adrenaline, that makes you strong... That makes you a fighter... If you're not up to this... I'll understand''. Maria says with compassion.

''No... If it means, keeping everyone safe, then i'm in... I'll do it''. Lydia says bravely.

Maria just smiles. ''Come on then''.

...

Maria and Lydia walk into the living room. Maria looks around, absorbing all the energy, and can instantly feel all the pain, that is trapped inside the house.

Lydia looks at the pain that is in the expression on Maria's face. ''Are you okay?''

Maria just looks at her and nods. ''I'm fine''.

''Well isn't this touching?'' A voice interrupts them.

With a serious look on her face, Maria turns around to face Peter, who is standing behind, herself and Lydia. ''Peter Hale''. Maria walks closer to him. ''Wow, you don't feel any remorse do you?''

Peter looks at her shock. ''That's obviously your empathy''.

Maria smiles. ''It is... But, it doesn't take empathy, to see what's written all over your face.''

''And what's that?'' Derek interupts having just walked into the room.

Maria ignores Peter's existance, and walks straight over to Derek. ''We need to use this house, for a couple of hours, if that's okay with you?''

''Em yeah, but why this house?'' Derek asks shocked.

''Yeah, what's so important about this house?'' Lydia asks intrigued.

Maria closes her eyes, ''This house, has so much energy... It's a mind field for magic''. She opens her eyes.

''Okay then''. Derek agrees to let her use it.

''Well i'm not okay with it''. Peter rudely interupts.

Maria just smiles and turns around. ''You know Peter, I may be an empath... But i'm also a telepath, which means that, if I wanted to, I could delve into your deepest, darkest thoughts... And find out things, that you never want anyone else to know''.

Peter doesn't say anything, but changes his cocky expression, dramatically.

''Wait, you're a telepath... Does that mean you read our thoughts?'' Lydia asks worried.

Maria looks at her, ''I don't, read other people's thoughts.. Not unless it's extremely necessary... I can switch it off... So you're safe''.

''Well how did you know, that I suspected you, to be the Demon then?'' Derek asks unconvinced.

''That, was my empathy... Which unfortunately, I cannot turn off... I felt your resistance... And your fear.. I can feel all of your fears''. Maria says addressing all three of them. ''Myself and Lydia, have a lot of work to do... So if you guys wouldn't mind?''

''Sure''. Derek willingly gives in. ''Peter, now''.

Derek walks out of living room, with Peter, reluctantly following him. And they both leave the house.

''So what do we have to do?'' Lydia asks curious.

Maria just looks at her.

**So that's it... Sorry it's a bit short, but I had to split the chapter in two... The other half should be up tomorrow... hope you enjoyed...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 15. it is also the second part of chapter 14... hope you all enjoy.**

''Where are you going?'' Peter asks Derek who is walking on ahead of him.

''They need space... So i'm going home''.

''Are you serious? We can look in through the window, and watch what they're going to do''.

Derek turns around, and as he looks at house, all the windows turn black.

''What the?'' Peter looks at the house in shock.

...

''Wow... Another power I assume''. Lydia looks at the windows, which Maria has just blocked with darkness.

''No... That was just a simple spell''. Maria then conjures candles, and lights them all, by clicking her fingers. (Fire is another one of her powers) ''Now that was another power''.

Lydia smiles. ''Okay... So what now?'' Lydia asks Maria, with her expression changing more serious.

''Okay, well you know that your power is about predicting when someone's going to die, but not who's going to die... And I get visions, but only of the past... So what I'm going to do, is help you channel, the future deaths, if there are any of course, and then i'm going to link my power to yours, to actually see who they are''. Maria explains.

''Okay''. Lydia nods, a little unsure.

''There's just one more thing that you should know''. Maria looks at her, with a sympathetic look. ''When I get a vision... It's not of something happy and fun... It's always of something bad''.

''How bad?'' Lydia asks, looking at Maria worried.

Maria just looks at her, not saying anything.

''Oh... That bad''.

''There's more... I don't just... See the past events... I also feel them''. Maria pauses for a moment. Thing is, if the future, that we see, brings pain... Then i'll feel it... And chances are... That you will too... I guess the only question is... Will you be able to handle it?''

''If we don't do it... Then we won't be able to stop it, right?''

Maria nods.

''Then, I guess I can handle it''.

''Okay then... Lets get started''. Maria looks at Lydia with a serious look on her face.

* * *

Derek and Peter are still walking through the woods.

''So what do you think they're doing?''. Peter asks Derek curious.

''I don't know''.

''Well aren't you even the least bit curious?''

''It's there business, not ours... So let it go''. Derek warns.

''So you don't think it's weird that a witch like Maria, needs to be alone in our house with Lydia, a girl who just happens to be a Banshee.''... Peter states a little infuriated, by Derek's lack of enthusiasm towards the situation.

Derek just ignores him, but as he keeps walking, he secretly wanders the same thing that Peter is wandering- 'What does Maria want with Lydia?'

* * *

''Okay... Close your eyes''. Maria walks slowly in a circle, around Lydia, who is standing motionless, in the middle of the floor.

Lydia closes her eyes.

''Okay, now, I want you to clear your mind... Get rid of all of your thoughts... And just focus on my voice, and my words... Now, I want you, to focus on the Demon's spirit... And the people, that he has killed in the past''.

''I can't''. Lydia tries to resist.

''Just relax... It's just us... He can't hurt you... Just focus''.

''Okay... I'm focused''.

''Can you sense them?''

''Yeah... I think so... There's so many''. With that Lydia starts to shake, in the spot in which she is standing.

''Okay Lydia, I need you to relax... Resist the urge to scream''. Maria starts to worry about Lydia's lack of control at this point.

''I can't... It's too hard''.

''You have to... Just focus on someone you care about... Pull yourself back into control''.

Finally, Lydia stops shaking.

''Okay''.

''I can feel them... I'm there''. Lydia still has her eyes shut.

Maria walks infront of her. ''Okay, i'm going to link with you now''. And with that Maria grabs Lydia's hands, and closes her eyes.

Suddenly, both girls start to feel pain. They can't see any images yet, they just feel different people's pain. Refusing to let go, blood starts to run from Maria's nose.

After a couple of minutes of feelings, of uneasy and fast pain, both girl's rapidly open their eyes, and they are both ghostly white. Finally, there's a stillness, and an image. But not only can the girls see the image. They are in it.

''What is this place?'' Lydia asks as herself and Maria walk through an empty, isolated field.

Suddenly Maria stops. ''It's a grave yard''.

Infront of the two girls are a row, of white head stones, with various names on them.

''Oh my god''. Lydia walks closer to towards the headstones.

Maria also walks towards them, and rubs her hand a long one of the headstones. ''Scott''.

Lydia looks at Maria. ''They're our friend's head stones... They're all going to die''. Then Lydia, notices another name, and walks over to it, slowly. ''That's mine''. She then looks at Maria, with tears filling up in her eyes. ''Yours isn't here''.

Maria looks at her.

''That's bad, isn't it? That means, that the Demon is going to take control of your body, and kill everyone''.

Maria doesn't say anything. She just looks at the headstones again.

All of a sudden the girls are back in the Old Hale house. Their eyes turn back to their natural colours, and both girls break away from eachother, and bend over in pain, coughing.

Maria turns away, trying to process everything that she has just learned.

Lydia stops coughing and looks at Maria. ''What are we going to do?''

...

Maria turns around, wiping the blood from her nose, and faces Lydia.

''We're all going to die''. Lydia says anxiously.

''I'm not going to let that happen''. Maria assures her.

''But you saw it... Just like I did''.

''It's not written in stone... We saw it, which means, that I can stop it''.

''But he wants you... And sooner or later, you're going to have to stop fighting him''. Lydia is starting to really panic at this point.

Maria walks closer to Lydia, and places both of her hands on Lydia's shoulders. ''I'm going to fix this... Trust me''. Maria then turns away from Lydia again. ''And Lydia?'' Maria turns back around to face her. ''You can't tell anybody, about what we saw... Because that will just make things, a hundred times worse''.

Lydia just looks at her, scared. ''I just want this to be all over... I just wish I could forget what I just saw''.

''I wish you could too''. Maria just stands, staring at Lydia, sympathetically.

**So that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, so here's chapter 16, it's a bit longer than some of my previous chapters. The fates of the members of 'the gang' will be approaching fairly soon, I wander who will be left standing. guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. :) hope you all enjoy.**

It's the next morning. Lydia is standing with her back to her locker, with a vacant look on her face, just staring into space, and not even moving a muscle. She just keeps playing the same things over and over again in her head. And the current theme, is that almost everyone she cares about, is going to die.

''Hey''. Stiles enthusiastically comes up beside her.

Startled, Lydia jumps. ''Stiles, don't do that... You scared me''.

Stiles looks at her concerned. ''I'm sorry... Are you okay?''

Lydia turns around, opens her locker, and starts taking books out for her morning classes. ''I'm fine... Just tired that's all... Didn't really get much sleep''.

''Oh right... So how's the whole''. Stiles finishes his question in a whisper. ''Banshee thing going?''

''What? Why would you ask that?'' Lydia almost freaks out. She's a little paranoid.

''I was just curious''. Stiles says awkwardly.

Lydia notices Maria walking down the hallway, as she closes her locker. She then looks at Stiles. ''Can we talk about this later?'' Without giving Stiles a chance to answer Lydia rushes off.

Maria notices Lydia rushing off, and looks at her, feeling bad for what Lydia had to see. And what she now has to keep a secret.

...

Allison has just finished getting books out of her locker. She closes it, and sees Isaac, standing at the locker beside hers.

''Isaac''. Allison says shocked.

''Hey''. Isaac says smiling at her.

''Hi''. Allison smiles back.

''So I had fun last night''.

''Yeah, me too''.

''I was thinking that we should definitely do it again sometime''. Isaac says, still smiling.

Allison sees Scott walking passed her, with Stiles. She then looks at Isaac, and smiles ''Yeah, I do too''. Allison closes her locker, and they both head for their class.

...

''So what's happening with this whole Demon situation?'' Stiles asks Scott, as they walk down the corridor towards their first class.

''I don't know... I haven't really spoken to Maria in a while... I think she's avoiding me''. Scott answers Stiles, with a serious look on his face.

''Ugh, the sooner this thing is over, the quicker we can get back to our normal lives''. Stiles says frustrated.

Stiles, i'm a werewolf, and you're interested in another werewolf... On what planet are our lives considered normal?'' Scott asks raising his left eyebrow.

''Any planet, but this one''.

Scott just smiles. ''It'll be fine... We'll beat this thing... We always do''. Scott remains optimistic.

* * *

After School, Maria goes up to the cliff. She has already sent Scott a text message, to meet her up there. Ever since finding out the fate of her cousin and his friends, the previous evening, she hasn't been able to think about anything else. Like Lydia, she's worried, but for Maria, it's not just worry, that she's feeling. It's also guilt. She feels like what's about to happen is all her fault. Just like what happened to her parents.

Maria is sitting on the boulder, thinking. She has a very vacant look on her face.

''Hey''. Scott having just arrived, is standing behind her... ''What's going on?''

Maria doesn't move an inch. ''I've been on this hunt, for a year... And, when I found out about the Demon... I had a goal, to destroy him... 'It'... I had this thought that, if he was gone... Then this would be all over... But it won't be. Because, killing this Demon... It won't bring my parents back, or Aurora's boyfriend or... Or anyone... Because, they're gone... And no matter how powerful I am... I can't bring them back''.

Scott walks over towards the boulder, and sits beside Maria. ''None of this, is your fault, you know that right?''

Maria looks at him, with a lost look in her eyes. ''He wants me... So, It is my fault... All of it... Me being here, it's dangerous... And i've been thinking a lot... About how it's going to end''. Maria gets up off of the boulder, and walks to the edge of the cliff.

Scott stands up worried.

''It's going to end with me''. Maria turns around and looks at Scott. ''This Demon, is going to possess me... And when the opportunity arises... I'm going to need you to kill me''.

Scott takes a step back in shock.

...

''What do you mean kill you?'' Scott turns away from Maria, not able to grasp what she's saying.

''It's the only way, Scott''.

Scott turns back around to face her. ''No... You're my cousin.. My family... You can't expect me to... I won't do it''.

''You have to... It has to be you Scott''.

Scott shakes his head, in disbelief. ''Well why can't Derek do it?''

''He can't... Trust me... You're the only one that can do it''.

''Why? Why am I the only one?''

''Because of who you are... Because of who, our great gran mother was''. Maria just blurts it out.

* * *

So it's here. Stiles is finally having his first date with Cora. He brings her to a fairly posh restaurant.

Stiles is dressed in a black tuxedo. (I know a little over the top) And Cora is dressed in a baby blue, swing dress, with blue heals to match.

''So this is nice''. Stiles says cheerfully rubbing the table cloth.

Cora just smiles.

''So what do you fancy?''

Cora looks at him serious. ''I think i'll go for the lobster''.

Stiles' mouth drops, at the thought of how expensive, the lobster is going to be.

Cora smiles. ''I'm joking... Relax Stiles... And what's with the stuck up, posh restaurant... You don't have to try so hard... I already like you''.

Stiles smiles, ''Well in that case, can we get out of here? I don't think my piggy bank would stretch as far as a bottle of water, in this place, never mind the lobster''.

Cora laughs, and they both get up and leave.

* * *

''I don't understand'', Scott is yet again, confused about what is going on, where his cousin is concerned. ''What do you mean, who our great gran mother was?''

''Come on Scott... You've heard the stories, that Gran told us... About our Great Gran mother... The chosen one... She was a powerful witch, with a pure heart... And, well she died... Gran was very young... But her Granmother, told her the stories, of who her mother was... It skips two generations... Legend has it that, the first born girl, of the generation, becomes a witch... And the first born boy, becomes''.

''A werewolf''. Scott finishes Maria's sentence, completely shocked.

''Not just any werewolf... You're the chosen werewolf, Scott... So powerful... So pure... Just like me... Or at least I was... Now you see why you have to do it... You're not weak to him... You're strong... You're our only hope... This, is our fight... I'll be his vessel... And you'll be his killer''.

''Don't you mean your killer? I don't how you expect me, to be able, to just kill you''.

''I don't have a choice''... Maria's eyes start watering. ''I lost, my entire world... That day... But being back here... With you... And Melissa... And even Stiles... For the first time, in almost two years... I've actually felt safe, and warm... I've felt like i'm home... So no, none of this, is easy for me... But it is, what it is... And it needs to be done''. Maria walks closer to Scott. ''I need you to do this Scott... I can't, be responsible, for killing anymore, innocent people... And I can't fight him off, for much longer... We're running out of time''.

Scott turns away. ''How do you know he's not watching us, or listening to us, right now?''

''Because this place, is like my sanctuary... Our, sanctuary... It's always been, so peaceful. And he may, eventually, be able to take over my mind... But i'll be dammed, if I let him take over this place... It's well protected... Just like your house''.

Scott turns around. ''My mom's safe?''

''As long as i'm me... But once he takes over''... Maria pauses, finding it hard to finish her sentence.

''What do I have to do?'' Scott cuts her off anyway, and just stands there, staring at Maria, with a serious look on his face.

**So that's it, the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.. please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so here's Chapter 17... Hope you enjoy.**

Scott arrives home after his talk with Maria. He's having conflicting emotions over what he has to do. He's angry. At Maria for asking him, to do such a horrible thing. And at himself, because even though killing Maria, will kill the Demon, and stop anyone else from getting hurt, it still doesn't change the fact that Maria is his cousin, and he doesn't want her to die.

Scott enters his house, and slams the front door shut behind him.

Surprised, Melissa comes out from the kitchen. ''Scott? What's going on? Are you okay?''

Scott calms himself down. ''Yeah Mom, i'm fine.. I'm sorry''. Scott goes to walk upstairs.

''Your dad's here... Aren't you going to come and say hello?''

Scott reluctantly walks back down the stairs, and walks passed Melissa into the hall.

Melissa smiles as Scott passes her.

''Scott''. Kyle says standing up. ''I haven't seen you in a few days... What have you been up to?''

''Well compared to a few years, that's nothing''. Scott snaps at him.

Kyle sits back down. ''You're still angry with me... I get it... But this visit, it's not about me... Or you for that matter''.

Scott looks at him, confused.

''Take a seat Scott''.

Scott sits down at the kitchen counter, opposite his dad.

''What's this about?'' Melissa asks in a firm tone.

''You're pretty close to your cousin, right?'' Kyle ignores Melissa's question, and starts questioning Scott in a serious tone.

''Why are you so interested?'' Scott asks also in a serious tone.

''Has she ever spoken to you, about what happened the night her parents died?''

''Kyle!'' Melissa looks at him angry. ''Why are you asking questions like that?''

''It's okay mom''. Scott stands up, and looks down at his father. ''Yeah, she did... But she only told me, what I already knew''.

''And what's that?'' Kyle asks also standing up. He is now looking down at Scott.

''It was an animal attack''. Scott says in a convincing tone.

''And, do you believe that? I mean really?''

''Maria's my cousin... My family... Are you accusing her of something?''

''Are you?'' Melissa looks at Kyle shocked.

Kyle sits down again. ''Jane, was killed by an animal... A viscious, animal... But Mark... Mark wasn't''.

''So what are you saying?'' Melissa gulps.

''I think you know exactly what i'm saying... Mark wasn't killed my an animal... But he also wasn't stabbed or shot by a human... No, what happened to Mark... It's simply unexplainable''.

''I think you should leave... Now''. Scott insists.

Kyle stands up and goes to pass Scott, but stops. ''Maria, is not as innocent in all this as you think''. Kyle leaves.

Melissa just looks at Scott, who has a very worried look on his face.

* * *

So ever since the Demon arrived in town, the sisters, Aurora, Astra and Aria, have all been deeply involved in trying to keep the level of violence that could arise, to a minimum. But since, Beacon Hills is only temporary, they've been staying at a fairly run down Motel, since they arrived.

Aurora and Astra are in their Motel room, when Aria gets 'home'.

''Where have you been?'' Aurora asks in a slightly bad mood.

''Out''. Aria snaps back at her sister.

Astra who is sitting on her bed, says nothing feeling the awkward vibes in the room.

''Out with who? Your new best friend?'' Aurora asks sarchastically.

''And which friend, would you be refering to, exactly? God Aurora, are you ever going to let this go?'' Aria asks defeated.

''What, that you lied to me?''

''I didn't lie to you''... Aria says raising her voice. She then calms herself down. ''I just didn't tell you. Because I knew how you'd react''.

Aurora, stands up angry. ''How I'd react? Are you forgetting why we're even in this mess in the first place? Why we're staying in this dump?''

''No... I haven't... But I also haven't forgotten what she's done for me''.

Now Astra gets involved. ''Aria, don't''.

Aria looks at Astra. ''Why not?'' She then looks at Aurora again. ''She was there for me, when you weren't... When I needed you the most''.

''Lee died, Aria''. Aurora, says defensive.

''Yeah... And I nearly did too... But not just once... No, I almost died a second time... And it wasn't at the hands of Maria... It was at the hands of you... Lee, almost killed me... And you defended him... So as much as you want me to hate her... I won't... I can't... She may be a threat... But so are you''.

Aurora turns away from her.

''Look guys, arguing about this... It's not going to help''. Astra tries to act as a mediator between both of her sisters. ''We're stronger together... Remember Aria, you said that yourself''.

Aurora turns back and looks at her sisters. ''Where's Maria now?''

Aria slightly looks away, and she whispers under her breath. ''I don't know''.

''What?''

''I don't know okay''. Aria raises her voice. ''I can't, sense her anymore''.

Aurora and Astra both look at eachother.

''This is bad''. Astra says worried.

''No... I'm sure there's a reason for it... Other than that''.

''Don't be so naive Aria''. Aurora says bluntly. ''We all know that, not being able to sense Maria means, that there's no Maria left to be sensed... She's obviously possessed''.

''Well if that's the case, then we should be able to sense the Demon''.

''Not if he's using Maria's powers to block ours''. Astra says in a convincing tone.

Aria turns and walks away.

''If she's possessed... Then you know what we have to do''. Aurora says to her distraught little sister.

Aria turns around in shock. ''You can't be serious... She could have killed you... But she didn't... And what? The same rules don't apply?''

''Don't talk to me about rules, where Maria's concerned... We both know that she's no Angel... We all know, how far she'll go, to get what she wants''.

''Anything, that Maria has ever done... She has done, with good intentions... For the right reasons... And after what she's been through... I'm surprised, that she hasn't went further''. Aria defends Maria. And by her tone, she always will.

''It's okay that you feel that way, little sister... But if she get's possessed, and she's out of control... Then i'll put her in the ground myself''. Aurora walks passed Aria and leaves the motel room.

Aria just stands motionless, and looks at Astra, worried.

* * *

''Scott''.

Scott quickly stops, knowing that his mother wants real answers. Answers that he can't give her. His father's questions, has rattled Melissa, and now Scott doesn't know what to do.

''What aren't you telling me?''

Scott turns around to face his mother, who is standing by their kitchen counter.

''Is what Kyle said true? About Mark?'' Melissa looks at her son, worried.

''It's not... It's not how... She's lost everything Mom... She was only a year older than I am now''.

Melissa eyes widen, realising what her son is telling her, and she turns away, in shock.

''Mom''.

''Did she? Did Maria kill Mark?''

Scott hesitates to answer.

Scott's hesitance, speaks louder than any words could, and Melissa almost collapses. In floods of tears, Melissa turns back around to face Scott.

''Mom'' Scott just shakes his head. ''You don't understand''.

''Then tell me''. Melissa raises her voice, uncontrollably. ''What did she do?''

''I didn't tell you everything about the Demon... Thing is, the Demon being here... It has more to do, with Maria, than the Nebathon''.

''I don't see what that has to do with Jane and Mark''.

''The Demon wants Maria... He wants her power... All of it... And, the only way he can get it. Is to possess her''. Scott takes a deep breath. ''But it's not that simple... In order for him to possess someone... They, have to, have went through, an immense amount of pain... And guilt... And Maria was a happy, pain free, guilt free, eighteen year old girl... So he created pain and guilt for her... The day that Jane and Mark were killed... Maria arrived home, to find her mother... Jane... Being visciously, attacked, by a werewolf''.

Melissa looks at him in horror.

''The werewolf... Was Mark''.

Melissa weakly grabs onto the stool, which she is standing beside.

''Maria didn't know about werewolves... She barely knew about herself... So when she saw, what her father had done to her mother... She lost it.. She used her powers, to''.

Melissa stops him. ''I don't need to hear anymore''.

Scott goes closer to his mother. ''Thing is Mom... It wasn't Mark... I mean it was but''...

''He was possessed''. Melissa figuring out the rest for herself, cuts Scott off.

''She's been hunting him, for the last year... And now, it's nearly over''.

Melissa just shakes her head, ''Sweet heart, the pain and guilt, that Maria's feeling right now... That will never go away''. Traumatised, by what she's just learned, she touches the side of Scott's face, giving him a sympathetic look, and leaves the kitchen.

**So that's it... End of the Chapter. It's getting pretty close to the end now... hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys, **

**Chapter 18. Here's a little teaser for yis. Hope you all enjoy. **

So, it's been hours since Maria and Scott spoke about what has to happen at the final showdown, with the Demon. Maria is still sitting on the large boulder on the edge of the cliff. At this point it's pouring rain. She has been sitting there for hours, just thinking about her life. About how one minute she was a normal, teenage girl, with everything going for her, to a powerful witch, with no parents, and number one on a Demon's most wanted list? How is this her life now?

Maria's sitting on the boulder, soaking wet, with a pensive look on her face. She has her legs brought up to her chest, with her chin resting on her knees, and her arms around the fronts of her legs. She's just staring out at the world below her, wishing that she could be like the hundreds of kids in Beacon Hills, who haven't got a clue, about what lurks in the shadows. What comes out of the darkness.

''It's quite a view isn't it''. Derek has just arrived and is standing beside Maria, and the boulder, staring down at Beacon Hills''.

''Were you just out for a stroll, or is this a social visit?'' Maria asks him, with a sad tone, not moving from the position that she is in.

''Scott, called me and told me that you were here''. Derek sits on the boulder beside her. ''He also told me, about your little, talk''.

''And what?'' Maria looks at Derek. ''Are you here to try and change my mind?''

''He's just a kid''.

''I know what he is''. Maria rests her chin on her knees again.

''Well why does it have to be Scott? Why not someone else? Why not me?''

Maria looks at him. ''What, do you wanna kill me?''

Derek smiles. ''I think you already know the answer to that''.

Maria releases her legs, and turns her whole body to face Derek. She crosses her legs over each other. ''It can't be you''. Maria takes his hand.

Derek looks at her, a little resistant.

''Relax''. Maria closes her eyes. ''Feel that?''.

Derek's eyes start to water.

''That's the pain, and guilt, that I live with every day... Sitting here with you now... It's magnified''. Maria opens her eyes. ''Because I feel yours too... You can't kill me... Because your weak to the Demon... You lost your family, in that fire... And I know, the guilt that you feel over that''.

Derek looks at Maria worried.

''Don't worry... I don't hate you for it... I also know that, you feel guilty, about what Jennifer did... All the people she killed... You feel like it's your fault, because you gave the Nebathon power... Which brings me to Paige''. Maria lets go of Derek's hand and gets up from the boulder, and walks to edge of the cliff. ''I get it... Guilt... It can be pretty powerful... I mean, it's okay for someone else, to tell you, 'don't worry about it, what happened was an accident'... 'You didn't know'... 'It's not your fault'... Thing is, it was my fault... I knew... I knew there was something strange happening... He was him again... He was my dad again''.

Derek get's up off of the boulder. ''What are you talking about?''

Maria turns and looks at him. ''I killed my Dad... With an innocent, scared look in his eyes... I didn't even think about it... He killed her... And, she was my Mom... He had to pay''. Maria closes her eyes, and tears fall from the them, and roll down her face.

Derek wipes away one of her tears, with his thumb.

Maria opens her eyes and looks at him. She then stands up on her tippy toes, and reaches in to kiss Derek. She kisses him so passionately. And he kisses her back. Suddenly, Maria breaks away from him, and falls back a little weak.

Startled, Derek catches her. ''Are you okay?'' He sits her down on the boulder.

''It's the Demon... Every time, he tries to get in... The pain gets stronger... And I get weaker''. Maria looks up at Derek. ''I'm running out of time... I can't keep fighting him off... This fight has to happen... And it has to happen''... Lights go out for Maria.

**Ooh, what just happened there. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. :) Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 19... hope you enjoy.**

''Isn't that light supposed to be flashing?'' Stiles, who is hanging out with Cora in Derek's apartment, points to the warning red light, which has now stopped flashing.

Cora cautiously stands up, when suddenly someone starts banging on the door.

''Oh crap''. Stiles says with a terrified look on his face.

''Cora... Open up''. Derek calls from outside the door.

''Derek?'' Cora rushes over and opens the door. ''Where's your?... Oh my gosh, what happened?''

Derek rushes into the apartment, holding an unconscious Maria in his arms. Derek looks over at Stiles. ''Call Scott, and then call the witches... We need help, now''.

A shocked Stiles calls Scott.

...

It's about twenty minutes later, when Scott turns up. Maria is still unconscious.''What happened to her?'' Scott asks anxiously, as he comes through the door of the apartment.

''I don't know one minute we were talking about the Demon... She said she was running out of time, and the more he tried to get in, the weaker she was getting... Next thing, she was just like that''.

''None of this makes any sense''. Scott says under his breath. Then he speaks out loud. ''What is going on with her?''

''She's in a parallel coma''. Astra, who has just arrived with her two sisters, blurts out.

''A what coma?'' Derek asks confused.

''A parallel coma''. Aurora walks down towards everyone. ''You said that she was growing weaker... Well my guess is, that the Demon's persistance was starting to work... So in order to buy herself more time, she forced herself into a coma''.

''Well why did you call it a parallel coma?'' Cora asks curious.

''You've heard of parallel universes, right?'' Aria asks.

''Only in books, and movies''. Cora answers.

''Well, this is like that... She's not here, but she is... It means that, basically she's having, an out of body experience... She's gaining back her strenght... Both mentally and physically... She can snap out of it when ever she wants''.

''Well what's she waiting for?'' Scott asks worried.

''The Demon''. Derek states, also worried. ''She's waiting for the Demon''.

The sisters all look at eachother worried.

* * *

Parallel Coma.

Maria's comatose state brings her to a rain forest. It's so peaceful. As she has just arrived, she just stands there with her eyes closed, and takes it all in.

''Looks familiar, doesn't it?'' A voice says standing behind her.

Maria turns around. ''Yeah, but how do you know that?''

''You don't remember me, do you?'' The person who Maria is talking to, is a pretty woman in her late twenties. She has long black hair, similar to Maria's, and also has brown eyes, and tanned skin.

''Who are you?''

''Think Maria... I look familiar, don't I?''

Maria starts to think. And finally it hits her. ''You're her... You're the woman, from my dreams... I used to dream about you all the time as a kid... But why? Who are you?''

''I'm Mariana''.

Maria looks at her in shocked. ''You're''...

''I'm your great gran mother''. Mariana smiles.

''Well why are you here?''

''I know what you're about to face... And I know that you're doubting yourself... But don't... If you doubt yourself, it will only make you weak... Everything you've done, up to this point... Has led you here''.

''I've done a lot of things that i'm not proud of''. Maria says in a sad tone.

''But all with good reason... You are who you are, Maria... Don't fear it... Embrace it... And this will work out the way you want it to... The way it's meant to''... Mariana looks behind her as if there's someone coming. ''It's almost time... Be careful Maria... And remember, to believe in yourself''. With that Mariana disappears.

''Wait Mariana''. Maria tries to stop her from leaving. ''What am I suppose to do?''

Maria looks ahead, also as if she hears someone or something coming.

* * *

''What happened?'' Isaac and Allison have just arrived at the apartment.

''Maria's in a parallel coma''. Derek explains.

''A what?'' Allison asks shocked.

''Never mind''. Derek dismisses Allison's question.

''Well why is she like that?'' Isaac asks curious.

Scott who is shocked, that both Allison and Isaac were together, goes to answer.

''Wait''. Aria stops Scott. ''Something's not right here''. Aria looks at Isaac. Then in an angry tone, she confronts him, ''How long have you been inside him?''

''What?'' Allison and everyone else looks shocked.

Isaac just smiles, and his eyes turn a Demonic black. ''Since our last encounter''.

''How?'' Astra asks shocked.

''Well I left the building and when Isaac left, I saw an opportunity and I took it... I'm actually quite surprised it lasted this long... You call yourselves witches.. You're pathetic''.

Aurora steps infront of everyone, as if to protect them, and stares down the Demon, angry. ''We're not afraid of you?''

''No? Cause you should be''.

Isaac who is standing pretty close to Allison, grabs her.

''Allison?'' Scott shouts in fear.

''One move.. And i'll snap her pretty little neck''.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you''.

Everyone looks behind them and sees Maria standing, fully conscious. Maria slowly walks towards him. ''Let, her, go''.

''Gladly... As soon as you give me exactly what I wan't''. The Demon says in a smug tone.

Maria, confidently, just stands, and places her hands on her hips. ''You want my body... Then come and take it''.

With that Isaac runs towards Maria, and tackles her.

Everyone just stands there, motionless.

A few seconds later, Maria pushes Isaac off of her, and stands up. She rubs her hands off of each other, as if she were cleaning dust off of them. She looks at everyone else. She then smiles. ''Now that... Was way too easy''. With that Maria's eyes turn black. And everyone just stands and stares at her, in fear. ''Oh this, is going to be fun.''

**So that's it, the end of chapter 19, hope you all enjoyed. It's getting closer to the end now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So guys, here's an extra treat. Chapter 20. It's fairly long. but I hope you all enjoy. **

Maria, who is possessed by the Demon, walks towards everyone. As she does, everyone backs away.

''Wow... I knew this girl was powerful, but I highly underestimated just how powerful she really is''. As Maria speaks, she holds her hands out, and the heat runs through her body, and fire shoots out of her hands. ''Woh, now that was fun''.

''We need to get out of here''. Aurora says, trying to back out.

''Oh, none of you are going anywhere''. With that the Demon, holds up both hands, and puts up a force field around the whole building, which means that nobody is getting in, or out.

''What now?'' Allison asks nervously.

''Now... We fight''. Aurora says calmly. She then goes to use her telekinesis, to send Maria flying, but Maria just deflects it.

''That seriously the best you've got?'' Maria smiles.

''Try me''. Astra, using her power, forms a cyclone in the air, having manipulated, the air, and sends it hurdling towards Maria.

Maria just holds out her hand, and as the cyclone approaches her, she quenches it, by closing her hand.

''Oh God... This is bad''. Cora states in fear.

''Ugh, enough already... You guys are so boring''. Maria just laughs. ''Now it's my turn''. Maria uses her Telekinetic wave, to send everyone in the room flying, and smashing into the walls. Then one by one, she decides to torture them. ''Now, who's first?''

* * *

Lydia is standing alone in the Old Hale House, thinking about the future fates of everyone. She knows how bad things will get if the Demon possesses Maria, but she doesn't know how to stop him.

''What are you thinking about?'' Peter asks standing behind her.

Lydia turns around. ''It doesn't concern you''. Lydia goes to walk passed Peter, when he grabs her arm. ''You're hurting me... Let go... Or i'll scream... And we both know that I can scream loud''.

Peter smiles and lets go of Lydia's arm. ''You being here right now, it has something to do with what you and Maria were working on, right?''

Lydia looks away.

''It's got to do with, you being a banshee... What did you do?''

''We got a glimpse of the future''.

''Really? And what did you see?''

Lydia looks at him, scared.

''What did you see, Lydia?''

''Gravestones... I saw gravestones''.

''Who's?'' Peter asks looking at her in shock.

''Everyones... Apart from Maria's... Everyone's gonna die... And there's nothing I can do to stop it''.

* * *

Maria has been terrorising everyone, and no one can barely stand.

''What are you going to do? Kill us all?'' Aria asks trying to get up.

Maria walks over to Aria, and crouches down beside her. ''She cares about you... She cares about most of you... So yeah, I'm going to kill, every, last, one of you... Because, nothing would give me more pleasure, than knowing how much pain, she'd be in... And the more pain, she's in, the strong, I am''.

Derek manages to get to his feet. ''That's never going to happen''. He wolf speeds towards Maria, and tackles her to the ground. Maria, uses her leg, to flip him off of her, and Derek lands on his feet. And from lying on her back, Maria, flips, to her feet. She slowly turns around and walks towards him, she looks him in the eyes. ''She likes you... Really likes you... So for that.. I'm gonna leave you til last... And, i'm even gonna let her watch, as I burn, your insides, and burn your ice, blue, eyes out''. Maria then, grabs Derek by the throat, and flings him across the room.

Scott then makes a run for the Demon, but Maria turns around and stops him. ''Ah ah, I wouldn't do that, If I were you''. Maria smiles. ''Scotty, the little cousin... You guys were so close growing up, and now look at you guys... There is a lot you still don't know about your cousin, isn't there? Well, too bad you'll never get to learn it''. Maria raises her hand, to use her powers on him, when her hand stops in mid air.

Scott looks at her in shock.

Maria's eyes then turn from black, to their original brown colour. ''Scott, it's time... You have to do it now''.

Scott just freezes.

Maria uses her other hand to bring a sword, flying off of the wall, into Scotts hand. ''Scott''. Maria raises her voice. ''I can't hold him much longer, please do it''.

Scott shakes his hand.. ''I can't... I'm sorry''.

Maria's heart sinks. And with that her eyes turn black again. And the Demon cracks her neck on both sides, taking back control. ''Hard luck... Maybe next time''. The Demon then sends Scott flying across the room, and the sword goes in a different direction. ''Now who's next''. Maria then notices Stiles. She walks towards him. Stiles backs away. ''Stiles... Gosh this girl's feelings... Must be exhausting... Caring so much... Well I can fix that''. Maria goes and pins Stiles against the wall. And both Cora and Derek, run and pull Maria off of him.

''Back off''. Cora says angrily.

''Awe... Young love... How sweet... Not... You'll regret that''. Maria sees a stack of wooden daggers hanging on the wall, and brings them flying across the room, and pins Cora to the wall with them, using her telekineis. Cora starts to bleed.

''Cora!'' Derek sees his little sister in pain, and goes for Maria.

''I don't think so'' Maria uses her telekinesis, and sends him flying once again.

Finally, Maria spots Aria once again. Her sisters are still knocked out after the telekinetic wave, having hit their heads and splitting them open. ''Aria, the last sister standing... Well, kind of... Do you have any idea, how long i've waited to do this?... After what you did... It's just a bonus that, i'm using Maria's body to do it''. She goes over to Aria, and grabs her by the throat, and lifts her off the ground, and pins her against the wall.

Aria is struggling to breath. ''You won't win''.

''But I already have''. Suddenly, heat starts to travel down Maria's arm, and into her hand, that's clenched around Aria's neck. It starts to burn Aria. Aria screams out loud, in pain.

* * *

Lydia and Peter are standing outside the building, where Derek's apartment is.

Peter looks at Lydia, worried. ''Did you hear that?''

Lydia nods her head, in terror. ''Uh huh''.

''We need to get inside''. But they can't. They try to open the main doors, and break windows, but nothing happens, as the force field is still up.

''What are we going to do?'' Lydia asks anxiously.

Peter just looks at her, worried.

* * *

''Have I mentioned how much of a pleasure it is, knowing that Maria's watching but can't stop any of it... It's a great feeling''.

Aria's eyes start to water in pain. ''Please, st-op''.

''No''.

Aria starts to slip unconscious, when suddenly Maria's eyes turn from Demonic black to her own brown eyes, in pain.

Maria lets go of Aria. As standing behind her is Scott, who has just suck the sword, through the middle of the spine. He then steps back. And Maria turns around, struggling to breath. Her eyes keep changing from black to brown, and back again.

Everyone looks at her in shock. And as her eyes are black again, she suddenly throws up black gue, and drops to her knees. Holding her stomach, where the sword has come through, and all the red blood is pouring out, Maria's eyes turn brown again. And finally she is Maria again. She looks directly at Scott. ''Thank you, Scotty''. With that she collapses onto the floor, her right hand still on her stomach.

Scott runs and skids to his knees beside her. ''What have I done?'' He tries frantically to get her to wake up. ''Come on Maria, please wake up... I'm so sorry''.

''Scott'' Derek puts his left hand on Scott's shoulder. Derek shakes his head. ''She's gone''.

Cora, who Derek managed to get down, is standing beside, a saddened Stiles. She holds his hand.

Aurora goes towards them. ''Give her space''.

Scott looks up at her, with an angry look in his eyes.

Aria goes over to Scott, and before he does something, he'll regret, she calms him down. ''It's okay''.

The force field has broken, and Lydia and Peter storm in. Lydia notices everyone standing around Maria, and goes over. She puts her hands up to cover her mouth in shock. ''Oh my gosh, It was wrong''.

Peter just looks at Lydia.

Suddenly a black cloud forms over everyone. They all look up at it. Then it goes to the far end of the room, and settles, and with that, this Demonic black figure, materialises infront, of them. And for the first time, it's whole.

The gang just look at it, terrified.

''Oh crap''. Stiles blurts out.

**So that's it. The end of the chapter. wander what will happen next. Hope you guys all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. and please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So Guys...**

**This is Chapter 21... And sadly the last chapter in the story. But don't worry, I'll be posting a new story really soon. And it'll be like a 'what happened next' sort of thing. So anyway, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.**

''Oh crap''. Stiles says again. He keeps repeating these two words over and over again.

''Stiles!''. Scott snaps at him.

Stiles looks at him, and stops chanting. ''Sorry''.

''What's going on? How is he here, like that?'' Cora asks terrified.

''I don't know... He should be dead''. Aria says, also terrified.

''I can't believe the vision was wrong''. Lydia says to herself.

''What vision?'' Scott asks, still angry.

Lydia just looks at him. ''It wasn't meant to be like this''.

''Guys can we please work out a plan B? Or D, i'm really not sure anymore''. Astra, who is still weak from hitting her head, asks anxiously.

''How do we fight that thing? Aria asks frantically. The one person who could have is''. Aria looks down at Maria, and can't bring herself to say that she is 'dead'.

''We don't have a choice... We have to fight''. Aurora says, taking charge once again.

''Ooh, isn't this cosy?'' The Demon, who has just finished manifesting, starts walking towards everyone. ''You all trying to figure out a way to kill me... Well guess what? You can't... You're only hope... Is dead''. Unlike Aria, the Demon has no problem, stating the obvious truth. ''And soon, you all will be too''.

All the wolves, and the witches, prepare to fight.

''Stiles, Allison and Lydia, you guys all stay back... And bring Isaac with you... He's still weak from the possession''. Scott orders them.

The three teenagers grab Isaac and run into a corner.

''Now we fight''. Scott says, with his eyes turning a burning red.

''You kids don't stand a chance''. The Demon says with an evil smile on his face.

''We'll see''. Derek says, finally speaking.

Finally they all charge for the Demon, and as they approach him, there's an explosion, which sends everyone flying across the air.

As the smoke clears, the Demon is left standing there, without a blemish on his creepy, dark flesh. He then walks towards them all. ''I'm going to enjoy this... You're all naive to think you stand a chance''. As of now the Demon is standing over Scott, and is about to do something to him, when he is stopped by a surprising voice.

''They may be... But i'm sure as hell not''. Maria who has just woken up, is standing just above the pool of blood that she left on the ground. The sword is still through her, so she places her right hand, infront of her chest where the sword is sticking out, and using her telekinesis, she pushes the sword, out through her back. An expression of pain, comes across her face as she does it. And with the sword now gone, she loses her balance slightly, as she is still weak.

''How are you still alive?''. The Demon asks angrily.

Everyone, who is struggling to get up, just look at Maria, both shocked and relieved.

Maria stumbles towards the Demon. ''If you really did your research on me... Then you'd know, that it's gonna take a lot more than a simple sword in the back, to kill me''.

''But you were dead''.

''Who knows? Maybe I was just in a parallel coma''... Maria smiles. She then looks at him more serious. ''Unfortunately for you, where you're going, there's no coming back''.

The Demon smirks. ''I've always admired that about you... No matter what you feel inside... On the outside... You're always strong... Confident... But what are you really feeling?... I have to admit... I liked having your powers... But i'm gonna enjoy killing you even more... Maybe you can say 'hi' to your parents for me''.

Maria's expression on her face, becomes really angry.

The Demon throws an energy ball at Maria, but she angrily deflects it, while not even moving a muscle.

''That's, what your working with? You can't compare that to my power''... Maria walks slowly, but confidently, towards him. ''You took everything from me.. And now, I'm gonna return that favor''. Maria raises her right hand out infront of her, and using her telekinesis, she raises the Demon, off of the ground. ''I'm sure you know what comes next... I know you took great pleasure, in watching me use this power before... It's not as fun, when your the target though, is it? I'd say see you on the other side. But, where you're going... I won't be following''. With that Maria drops her hand, but the Demon is still floating. And with anger in her eyes, she focuses on the Demon, who starts to feel a lot of pain. Smoke starts to come from the Demon, and after a few seconds, he explodes. With that Maria, loosens her grip, and she falls to her knees. And lets out a big breath, as if it's the first time, she's actually breathed in almost two years.

Scott walks over to Maria, with a huge smile on his face, and places a his left hand on Maria's right shoulder. ''You did it... It's finally over''. Maria looks up at Scott, then looks over at Aurora, who is across from her.

* * *

The Demon's finally dead, which means that celebrations are under way.

Everyone's still in Derek's apartment, but this time, the atmosphere is more relaxed, and there's no evil in sight.

Maria is checking over Isaac, considering how long he was possessed. ''So how are you feeling?''

''Tired... But fine''. Isaac assures her.

''Okay... This won't hurt, I promise''.

''Wait, are you sure, that you're strong enough to do this?'' Aria asks concerned.

Maria smiles, ''I'm fine''. She then looks at Isaac, once again. ''Are you ready?''

Isaac just nods his head.

Maria then places both hands, either side of Isaac's head, and closes her eyes. After a few seconds, she opens them. ''All clear... No damage done''. Maria smiles, then looks over towards the window. ''Excuse me guys''. Maria gets up off the chair in which she was sitting, and goes over towards the window. ''It's finally over''.

''Yeah... I guess it is''. Aurora looks at her.

''Look Aurora, for what it's worth''...

''Don't''. Aurora shakes her head. ''He took a lot from both of us... But thanks to you... He didn't take Aria''.

Maria looks over at Aria, who is standing and laughing with Scott, Stiles and Cora. ''I'd do anything to protect her''. Maria looks at Aurora once again. ''You know that''.

''I do... Maria, i'm so sorry... I made you out to be the threat.. And in the end... You were the only one that could stop him... I just wish''...

''I know... Me too''. Maria looks at Aurora, with a sad look in her eyes. ''Can we just?... Start over?''

Aurora smiles. ''I'd like that''.

Maria smiles back at her.

* * *

Aria and Scott have excluded themselves, from Stiles and Cora and are talking alone.

''So what now?'' Scott asks, sincerely.

''Now.. My sisters and I, go back to our real lives... We've spent so much time, hunting this Demon that, we've lost ourselves in the process''.

''So you're leaving Beacon Hills?'' Scott says in a sad tone.

Aria nods her head. ''You know, for what it's worth... I'm gonna miss you, Scott''. Aria reaches into Scott and slowly kisses him on the lips.

They stop kissing, and Scott smiles, ''I'm gonna miss you too''.

* * *

After the battle ended, Derek left the apartment, and went to his old house, alone.

''You're missing all the excitement back at your apartment''. Maria says standing behind him.

Derek turns around. ''Then why aren't you there?''

''There was no alcohol''. Maria smiles.

Derek smiles.

''Why aren't you there?'' Maria asks seriously.

''I'm not the party type''.

Maria starts walking closer to him. ''Oh, I don't believe that''.

''Well it's true''. Derek also walks closer to her. ''Hows the stab wound?''

''Painful... But i'll live... I can't heal as fast as you wolves''.

''So what now? You leaving Beacon Hills?''

''Do you want me to?

Derek just shakes his head.

At this point Maria and Derek, are extremely close. ''Then I guess your stuck with me''. She places her hand on the side of his face, and she reaches in and kisses him, passionately.

Derek then puts his hands around Maria's waist, and pulls her in closer to him, feeling the heat running through her body, while kissing her back.

* * *

It's really early the next morning, and the sun is about to rise. Maria is standing on the cliff, watching where the moon, goes down, as the sun comes up.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' Maria says, sensing Scott behind her.

''Where did you disappear to last night?'' Maria looks back at him and smiles. ''I had something I had to take care of''.

''Would, this something, be Derek''. Scott asks cheekily, now standing beside Maria.

''Maybe''. Maria looks at Scott seriously. ''We never got a chance to talk last night... Scott, what you did... It was brave''.

''I thought you were dead''.

''I know... I needed you to believe I was... I'm sorry''.

''So it's finally over?'' Scott asks sympathetically.

''Honestly Scott, the Demon may be gone... But what I feel... That will never go away... At least now, I can try, and move on with my life''.

''Well, just know... That no matter what happens... You'll always have me''.

Maria smiles, and puts her arm around Scott, and squeezes him tight. ''You're my favourite cousin, do you know that?''

Scott gives Maria a weird look. ''I'm your only cousin''.

''True... But if you weren't... You'd still be my favorite''. Maria smiles again.

Scott smiles back. ''Like wise''.

As Maria and Scott, stand on the edge of the cliff. The sun rises, and they know that, it's going to be a beautiful day.

**Well that's it, sadly... But at least it was a happy ending. 'For now'. ha. hope you enjoyed it. and thanks again for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'd really like to know. and I'll start posting my next story soon, I promise. So bye for now. :)**


End file.
